The Heart Never Forgets
by Shunkashuutou Kanada
Summary: 7 years after the end of the series, Hitomi and Van lost their bond, amongst other things. when hitomi is called back to gaea, her welcome is not all that friendly. surprises await at every turn. both lovers get off on the wrong foot. can they ever be tog
1. Realisation

Chapter 1 ~ Realisation

  


A/N: We're four authors of fanfiction.net, who have decided to pull their resources together, and write one fantastic Van/Hitomi story. We are, emily, Marilyn N, Oki Mya, and Phantom Angel. I'm sure most of you know us. Well, here we are, writing a story together. It's one chapter per author, and we're going to tell you at the end who wrote each chapter. We appreciate all comments from you as always, so please don't hesitate to review. What else, hmm…V/H romance, so just sit back and enjoy the ride!!!!!!

  


Chapter 1 ~ Realisation

  


"Congratulation, to Ms. Hitomi Kanzaki, who is now the youngest graduate of Yamachia College. Please come up on stage and receive your Valedictorian Award." The man said.

A murmur of agreement and cheers went through the crowd as a young slender woman in a black robe stood up smiling. She had shoulder-length brown hair, slightly darker than the sandy colour that characterised her during adolescence. She walked on stage, with a casual step, almost like she was meeting her friends for lunch.

"I don't know what to say, except it wasn't possible to do this without the help and support of my friends and family. Thank you very much, it was an honour and privilege to be a student of Yamachia College. To my friends, we've survived, and now we can finally embark on the journey of our lives. It's time to flip a new page in the book of life, and begin by writing down our goals." She spoke calmly into the microphone. __"And thank you Van. I could have never got this far without your endless support." She thought mentally. __"I know you're there, why so quiet all of a sudden?" she asked, and smiled. She just loved it when Van "watched" her. There was that familiar feeling of tingling going through her. That meant that he was there.

_"Hmm… you know me so well. We'll talk when you get home. This is your big moment. I knew you could do it. Congratulations… Hitomi."_ He told her, and closed the connection. However, Hitomi could still feel him there, watching. The lone angel whom for four years guarded her life.

Hitomi smiled at the crowd, and stepped down from the stage. A deafening cheer shook the room. However, Hitomi was oblivious to any sounds. All she could think about was Van. She had been on the Phantom Moon – It was odd how she couldn't think of it as Earth anymore - for four years, completing her education, and succeeding in everything she tried. Her connection with Van had strengthened, and they would chat whenever each of them had time. They used to "watch" each other.

"Watching" was something Hitomi had invented while reading a book on meditation. It would just be when one of them would go into a deep state of concentration, and think of the other. Then, it would be like looking through each other's eyes. Then their thoughts would be much easily transmitted. Hitomi would always know Van was watching her, when she felt a tingly feeling in her stomach. Much like she was feeling now. She had attended his ceremonies, and he had attended hers. Through the years, they had provided endless support for each other.

Hitomi still loved Van with all her heart. So much, that on peaceful night, her heart would ache with longing. To feel him there beside her, to be able to touch his raven hair, to be able to smell that familiar field smell, to be able to hug his lean, yet muscular body. __"Is this what I truly want?" Hitomi asked herself. She couldn't know. Right now, the euphoria of being the youngest person to ever graduate from college was still sinking in her head. She had done it. In two years, she had managed to complete four college years. Now, she was on her way to her first job. __"Will I be able to stand the forever aching of my heart?" Hitomi asked herself. It was getting harder and harder every day not to pull out that white feather and wish herself to Gaea. __"I can't leave my family, I can't leave all I have here. I still want to stay." She decided quickly, and then went to join her friends. In her step though, you could see a hesitation similar to that of a tormented soul. No one that knew her could ever guess the internal turmoil of her nineteen-year-old soul. Not even her family knew what had happened to her all those months. Hitomi said she couldn't remember, and they were too grateful to have her back to question her further.

~~~~

On Gaea, the king of Fanelia broke his connections with the Phantom Moon, and with a loud sigh walked towards the window. It was night, yet sleep was eluding him. Thoughts of the girl living on the silvery orb in the sky were flooding his mind. He had just witnessed her graduation from something called "college". Van let another sign escape his tight chest. __"She looked so happy there. How could I ever offer her anything remotely close to what she has there? Why do I keep hoping she'll come back to me? I'm a fool." He thought, and spread his wings.

With slow powerful thrusts of his ivory wings, Van flew to the roof of his castle. Th roof was his "hiding" place. It was where he came to calm his throbbing heart. __"Hitomi, how can you ever guess how much I love you? How much I want you to be here with me. God Hitomi, I can't live like this anymore. It's killing me, and it's killing you. I wish you could come back to me, but I can't ever ask that of you. I mean, you love it there on the Phantom Moon. I wish I could stop loving you. Why does it have to hurt so much? Why are you doing this to me? If you'd love me, you'd come back, but you don't! You don't and I can't stop loving you! I hate this!" his heart screamed out.

Everyday, he had woken up with the hope that maybe, maybe he'd find her sitting in the doorway, smiling at him in that same wonderful way he remembered. Everyday he hoped he could smell her smell, and hug her, and just hold her there beside him forever. And everyday, that dream remained nothing but a dream. __"That's it Kanzaki. How can you be so unfeeling? How can you not see what I feel for you? I can't believe this! I've waited enough! I'm sick of your games. You're nothing but a Phantom girl, and I live in a real world. No more!" Van's angry heart thought. (however, the connection with Hitomi was closed) "I am sick of your games! I can't stand this pain anymore. You, you may have stolen my heart for four years, but I want it back! No more of you and your ways! That's it! No more!" Van yelled. He then ripped the pendant he had from her, and held it over the rim of the roof. "No more! I don't want to think of you anymore! I don't want to love you anymore! It hurts too much!" he screamed angrily. However, he didn't let the pendant fall. He stuffed it in his pocket, and flew back to his room again. There, (after pulling in his wings) he stuffed it in the deepest corner of his drawer, vowing to completely forget about its existence, and the existence of the girl on the Phantom Moon.

~~~~

That night, after the banquet, Hitomi came home, and went straight to her room. After hours of thinking, she had finally reached a conclusion. Here on the Phantom Moon was not where she belonged. It was not her heart's home. It was not where she felt at peace. Her family, they could manage without her. Hitomi was sure they would understand once she would explain them everything. She was going back. No more aching. Her heart was full of it. It was time to make up for lost time.

_"Van? Van, are you there?"_ she focused and called Gaea.

_"Yes, umm… Hitomi, I have something to tell you."_ He said.

_"So do I. Oh god, I'm so excited, this feels so right! I think I'm going to faint. But you go first."_ She said.

_"No that's all right, you can go."_ He said somewhat quickly.

_"That's all right. What I've got to tell you is a real surprise. So you can go first. Come on, hurry! I need to go talk to my parents after!"_ she urged him.

_"Fine. Hitomi, I don't think we should talk anymore. This isn't good for me. It's a daily distraction from my kingly duties. After all, Fanelia needs their king. You're all happy on the Phantom Moon, and I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, but I think it's time to move on. It's best for both of us"_ He said. His heart was throbbing with the intense feelings lurking there. He missed her so much, and all he wanted to do was just blurt out how much he loved her, however, those feelings were locked away based on the remains of an angry fit. The anger he was feeling at the moment took over his whole rationality.

There was silence on Hitomi's end. She was shocked. All these years, she thought he loved, her, and that he'd be glad to see that she finally returned to him. And now, she saw that he'd been only playing a game. Something to amuse him, but now that it was interfering with is work, he was throwing her aside.

_"Well, I guess this is good bye."_ Van said, and severed the frail link that was connecting them.

Hitomi sat on the chair by her desk, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. Then, they began to come faster, and faster, as she realised what happened.

"No, no, I can't believe this. I'm too late. I'm too late. Why, I love you Van!" she slapped the desk with her clenched fist. "Van!" she cried out in anguish. There was no one on the other end to soothe her spirit. The pain enveloped her heart, like a dark cloud, tearing it to bits. Hitomi's body started to shake in small sobs of pain. Then, after a while, anger started to build up in her. For the first time in four years, she looked in the top drawer of her desk. There, were her tarot cards, wrapped in the silk hanky. Hitomi took them out.

"I hate you! I hate you! Why did you ever give me this gift? Why did you ever take me to Gaea? How could you? How could you break my heart like this! I hate you!" she screamed at them. Then, with a shaking hand, she looked in her pocket, where her friend's lighter was. Hitomi had forgot to return it to her. The slowly, one by one, Hitomi burned each of the 78 tarot cards in the deck, every time, thinking she was burning off more of her pain. As she watched them burn, one by one, Hitomi felt as her heart was returning to her. It was slowly mending back. Finally, the last card. The card she had purposely left for the end. The Lovers. Slowly, she brought the flame closer, and closer to it, until one of the corners caught fire. Hitomi smiled, as she watched the card burn, and turn to ashes. __"Van, there's my love for you. There is, burning away. It will all be gone, by the time this all burns. All of it. I hate you, I can't believe you've led me on for so long. I can't believe this. It was all a game. You cheating rat. Well, I was going to come back, but I'm glad I let you go first. I DON'T WANT TO LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" she thought. The flame had burned almost half the card. Hitomi watched it consume more and more of it.

"Hitomi! Are you ok? What's that smell?" a voice came from outside her door. Quickly, Hitomi extinguished the flame.

"Nothing mom! Umm… it's some perfume my friends gave me!" she said quickly.

"Ok honey, you should rest up, you have a big day tomorrow." Her mom said, and opened the door to peek into her daughter's room.

"Ok mom." Hitomi turned around and smiled.

"Were you crying?" her mom asked.

"A little." Hitomi confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, thanks a lot mom, see you in the morning." Hitomi said, and hugged her mom. After Mrs. Kanzaki left the room, Hitomi went back to the desk, where the half-burned card lay. She took out the white feather she had from Van, and put it over the card. Then, she lit the lighter again. Hitomi just stared at the feather, and the card, not daring to bring the flame close to them. __"Oh Van, I hate me! I hate me for loving you so much when you don't give a damn!" she thought. The lighter dropped to the ground, and Hitomi quickly took the feather and the card, and shoved them in the farthest pocket of her suit. In her rage, she didn't care where she shoved them, as long as she shoved them somewhere. Then, she picked up the telephone, and dialled a number.

"Hello, Remy? This is Hitomi. Yeah, I know it's one o'clock, but I was wondering, do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow? That's great. One o'clock it is!" she said. The telephone then clicked into place, and Hitomi tucked herself in bed.

~~~~

(Three years later)

Hitomi was standing beside the tall windows of her office, looking outside on the grey city. It was summer, but surprisingly, this was a foggy cold day. Big rain droplets fell from the menacing clouds. __"Hmm, this city's as grey as my heart." Hitomi thought, then turned with her back to the window. Today, unpleasant memories of her past were taking their toll, by replaying in her memory.

"Ms. Kanzaki, there's someone here to see you!" the intercom announced.

"Send them in." Hitomi said and sat down at her desk.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and revealed the tall stature of a young man. He had brown, almost black hair, and chocolate eyes.

"Remy!" Hitomi exclaimed surprised.

"Your lunch date is here!" she said smiling at her.

"Right, just a minute! Let me get my coat!" she said, and headed for the clothes rack, not before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Well, I had planned something else, but how about the small ice cream shop in the lobby. It's a pretty ugly day outside." He suggested.

"Sure." Hitomi said, and smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing." Hitomi told him.

"Come on, 'Tomi, I know something's wrong. What is it?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking of old friends. But that's what they are, nothing but old friends. So, you had something to tell me?" she asked him as they were calling the elevator.

"Yeah, I actually want to ask you something." He said and leaned closer to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Gaea was burning once again. There was an old evil back there, and no one knew how to stop it. Everyone was dead. Gaddes, Merle, Allen, Millerna, Dryden, Van. Van, he was sitting in the middle of the burned castle, face down, with his wings open and sprayed with red blood. He tried to get up, but his strength failed him. He spat out some blood, and tried again. "You'll never win!" he said. "Gaea shall punish you." He whispered. "Hahha, the mighty Van Fanel is down. I've waited a long time for this!" a maniacal voice came from somewhere._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No, no, it can't be!" Hitomi whispered. "I'm dreaming this. No, I don't want to. Nothing should ever happen again!" she shook her head in denial.

"Darling, did you say anything?" Remy asked.

"No, no, I thought I saw something, but it was nothing."

By this time, the elevator had stopped its descent, and Remy and Hitomi stepped out. They ordered two ice creams, and sat down at a table by the window.

"I have something for you." Remy said as Hitomi was quietly eating her ice cream.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah, here." He said, and out of his coat brought a small blue velvet box. He slowly opened it, to reveal the most delicate ring ever. It was made out of platinum, and in the middle, was a delicate diamond heart, along with two other smaller diamonds. "For you." He said.

"Oh Remy, you shouldn't have. I couldn't." she said shaking her head.

"Wait, you didn't hear all of it." he said. "Hitomi Kanzaki, will you marry me?" he asked her.

At that moment, it was like Hitomi's world just shattered in front of her. She blinked in surprise. __"I didn't know Remy was this serious. Do I love him? Oh, what am I going to do?" she wondered.

"It's ok, you can think about it for a while." Remy said, when he didn't see any response from her.

"Thank you, it's all so sudden, I don't know what to say." Hitomi stammered. She looked outside the ice cream shop's window, and it was like the grey city had lightened a bit. She saw pure white feathers falling down from the sky, and in a small ray of light –which had managed to find its way past the clouds- she saw her angel, with his hand extended towards her. Hitomi's eyes filled with tears, as she continued to look outside the window.

"'Tomi, what's wrong?" Remy asked her as he saw her quietly crying.

Hitomi didn't say anything. She got up from the table, and ran out of the ice cream shop, into the rainy street.

The feathers were now falling like snowflakes. They danced in the air, and upon slowly touching the ground they slowly disappeared. Hitomi made her way through the rain, and the feathers. Oblivious of the car honks she was getting, for she was now in the street, she kept on walking to the ray of sunshine, where her angel stood, with his hand still extended towards her. She put her hand in her coat pocket, and took out the two objects there. A half-burned tarot card, and the pure ivory feather. Her only reminders of her true love.

"Stay out of my life! I can't believe you would be back at a time like this! I don't want to go back! Not after the way you treated me. I don't care if your Gaea burns straight to hell. It doesn't matter!" she screamed.

The angel extended his hand further. Hitomi was transfigured by the calm on his face. __"He knows I care about Gaea. He knows, but I don't want to go back, or do I? I'm still mad at him. How could he?" her mind was racing with thoughts of everything she had felt up until today. Finally, coming back to reality, Hitomi screamed in terror as she saw the headlights of the big truck coming closer, and heard the desperate honks of the driver. Just then, the white pillar of light came down on her, whisking her away from the danger.

~~~~

Hitomi woke up on the soft moss of a forest.

"Great, I'm back. I wonder where I am." She said.

"Hello! Who's there?" she heard a young woman's voice.

"Over here!" Hitomi called. __"Oh shit, I shouldn't have done that. What if it's a murderer?" she thought.

From behind some trees, a tall slender cat woman appeared. She had orange skin, and pink hair, and it looked like she was an older version of Merle.

"Hitomi?" she asked.

"Merle?" Hitomi called out.

"Hitomi! It is you! I'm so glad you're back! Now we can fix everything! Everyone's going to be so happy to see you!" Merle ran over to where Hitomi was standing. The two young women hugged, and then Merle lead her over to the palace.

"Just wait until everyone sees you! Oh I'm so glad you're back!" she kept on chattering all the way until the gates.

"Yeah…" Hitomi agreed unenthusiastically. She didn't think she was ready to face Van yet.

However, that moment came sooner than Hitomi would have liked. By the front gates, stood a young slender man. He had unruly raven hair, and chocolate eyes. He was much taller than Hitomi remember, and also more muscular. There was no doubt in her mind that that was Van. He looked so handsome with the light of the setting sun brushing past him.

"Merle! What was that?" he asked the cat-woman as she approached. Apparently, they had sent out search parties for whatever the blinding pillar of light brought.

"Oh Lord Van, we have a visitor!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah? Who?" Van asked. You could see a shadow of sadness lurking in the back of his eyes.

"Look for yourself." Merle said and stepped aside, revealing Hitomi.

Van's regretful look became pure steel. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

A/N: Well? How was it?? did you like it! Comments, read and review. By the way, the idea with Hitomi's nickname being Tomi, was an original idea my good friend, and co-writer Marilyn N. got. There, so please don't kill me. All is present and accounted for. The rest is mine. To all the readers out there, this chapter was written by Phantom Angel. Stay tuned for chapters from my other friend-writers. 


	2. Questions

untitled

**Chapter 2 ~ Questions**

Van's look became pure steel. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. When Hitomi didn't answer, he lowered his voice."Just what do you think that you're doing here, damn it??"

"I …I.…I came here…. because…" Hitomi stammered, trying to think how and why she came to Gaea.

"It's doesn't matter what she's doing here, she can help us, Lord Van. She can help us." Merle looked at him pleadingly.

"No, she should go back to her world. It's where she belongs. Go back home, Hitomi, you'll just get in the way if you stay here." Van said; his voice ice cold

Hitomi gasped and stepped back. What he was saying went like a knife through her heart.As much as she said she hated him, she knew that she could never really despise him. After all, he was Van, that boy, that boy who she loved for such a long time.

"Come on Hitomi, let's go inside and get you cleaned up." Merle said tugging at her arm.

Hitomi had to peal her eyes away from Van's cold gaze.

"Why? Why did she have to come back…?" Van said painfully silent as he watched her go to his castle.He reached into his pocket and withdrew a tiny ruby stone on a gold necklace. "How did that get in there?" he wondered.

"Why…"

**~~~~**

Hitomi looked upon the castle in wonder, "How long did it take to rebuild it?"

She looked at the tall structure. Fanelia's flags hanged from each and every tower. The castle was made of solid rock, and stood tall and imposing up on the grassy hill. Hitomi still couldn't believe that that the structure could have been renovated in such detail in only seven years. Every little tower, every passage, every room was carved in such detail, that it was breathtaking. Hitomi could see the hidden passages, and the hanging gardens, beautify the castle and give it a look of wilderness. It fit in with the landscaper perfectly, almost like it was a stony extension of nature. All sorts of plants hugged the walls and their different flowers made the castle look like a tapestry of legends. She could almost hear the footsteps of the old ghosts warmly haunting the place. Yet it wasn't a scary thing out of a horror movie. It was all so medieval. The walls were decorated with legends of dragons, and with praises of heroes. Hitomi smiled sadly. It was all so beautiful, yet she wasn't welcome to enjoy it.

"It took about 4 years to finish the castle, because Van never consistently worked on it.He was once extremely worried about his people, and he didn't want them to go through a winter without a warm place to stay."

"It's incredible!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Van made sure that not a single person went through the winter without a place to stay.Even the orphans had a place to stay.He was so caring back then…We should hurry lunch will be served soon." Merle, lead Hitomi into the castle, bringing her to a guest room."Hitomi, I'm so glad that you're back.I missed you." Merle said as she closed the door behind them, and her mood changed drastically.Merle continued. " However, I'm not the only one who missed you. It wasn't this bad three years ago. It was terrible, he woke up one morning looking exhausted and he was acting so cruel to everybody…even to me.His face didn't have any emotion on it, other than cold expression that you saw today, it hasn't changed since then." Merle sat beside Hitomi on the bed."I don't know what to do Hitomi; he's turned it to a cold, hating person. I don't even think he cares about Fanelia anymore! Oh Hitomi! I don't know what to do!" Merle sobbed sitting down on the bed, her shoulders slouched with defeat and tiredness.

"Merle, I don't know what to say… or do…." Hitomi said trying to comfort Merle. She hugged her dear friend tightly. Merle looked defeated. Apparently, a lot of things had changed since she had last been on Gaea. A knock on the door interrupted them; a timid little servant-girl opened the door.

"Milady Merle, the bath is here for the Lady Hitomi." She said with a shiver in her voice.

"Thank you Silvia. That will be all." Merle said, replacing the frown on her face for a smile. "Hitomi, let's get you cleaned up, and we can talk about this later. I think that we might even have dresses that might fit you.We should get ready for the mid-day meal. I'll send in some servants to help you bathe."

"No thank you Merle, I would prefer to bathe alone."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." Merle closed the door after she left Hitomi to think and bathe by herself.

**~~~~**

Merle walked out of the room, only to bump into someone. "I'm sorry…" Merle said quickly, not seeing who it was.

"Watch where you're going cat girl." The woman sneered. The woman who was standing in front of her was Princess Morgan.Her looks were very bland, not hideous but also not exceedingly beautiful. She was much shorter than Van by almost a foot. The princess had long straight dark black hair that came down to the middle of her back and dark eyes, so dark that you couldn't really tell what color her eyes are.She had a long pointy nose with high check bones. She had too much make-up on her face, and long painted nails.In Merle's eyes she looked like a witch.

"I said I'm sorry, Lady Morgan." Merle hissed back.

"Get out of my way, I'm off to see My Lord Van. Where is he?" Morgan asked.

"He's out in the garden." Merle told her, knowing that Lord Van never visited to garden anymore.

Merle watched Morgan walked towards the garden with her nose up. "I hate her so much! Why does Lord Van have to have her, of all people in his castle?!" Merle muttered.

"Because, I like her.She's nice to and cares about me Merle, she's the only one who truly does."

"That's not true Lord Van! What about me, and your advisors, Allen, and the rest of your friends? What about Hitomi?"

"What about Hitomi?" Van jumped as if a snake bit him. "The rest of my so-called friends are only nice to me because I'm King. You don't count Merle." Van told her calming down a little.

"What do you mean? I know that Hitomi loves you!!! That witch who claims to love you, does only that, claims! Lord Van, please believe me!" Merle pleaded.

"Merle you're mistaken, Hitomi doesn't love me, maybe she once did, but I know that she doesn't anymore.And Merle, please don't call my fiancée a witch! Whether you like it or not, I'm marring her. She is your future queen and she deserves respect!I don't want to raise my hand against you Merle. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and fetch my fiancée." He said and walked away with hurried steps.

Merle watched Van walk towards the garden. She sighed and went to Hitomi's to see if she need help to put on her dress.

**~~~~**

As Hitomi, sat in the bath, she wondered how she got there. "Hmmm… I know that I didn't wish to come here, and I really don't think that Van would have wished me here after seeing his reaction when I did come here…but that angel I saw, I know that it was Van, but it wasn't the Van I saw today."Hitomi sank under the water to wash her hair. When Hitomi got out of the bath, water quietly sliding off her slender body, and falling with crisp sounds on the ceramic tiles there was a knock at the door.

"Hitomi, do you need help putting on your dress?" Merle's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Hold on just a minute Merle." She quickly put on her dress, and told Merle to come in. "I need help doing the laces up in the back."

Merle hastily did up the dress."We're about to be late for lunch. Come on, let's go."

"Merle the castle is so beautiful, it looks like it did before it was burnt down.Have all the countries on Gaea been restored to how it was before the Great Destiny War?"

"Yes, everything has been repaired, and Fanelia has prospered as well. I can give you a tour of the gardens and the market if you'd like after the meal?"

"Yes, I'd like to do that." Hitomi said, as the guards opened the doors to the dining hall. Hitomi saw people already sitting down at the enormous table.There were portraits in gold frames lining the walls.Among those pictures there were pictures of Van, his parents, his brother, and other people that –Hitomi guessed- must be Van's ancestors.

Hitomi sat down beside Merle, who was sitting at the end of the table.There was an exceedingly large chair at the head of the table, where Hitomi knew that Van sat. Hitomi didn't want to make a scene, but sitting this close to Van, made her tense. The first words that came out of his mouth was: __what are you doing here? She could tell this wasn't going to be a friendly visit. She hoped that she'd soon find a way off of Gaea. Hitomi was lost in her own thoughts when the guards announced that their Lord was entering.

"All rise, his Lord Van and his fiancée, Princess Morgan." The guards said. Van and his fiancée made their way to the head of the table, and Morgan sat across from Merle.

"Please be seated." Van said."Let the meal be served." He said. Van was tired of all the formalities of mealtime; it happened three times a day and every day. Van looked at Hitomi, he saw that her eyes looked void, and her face was so pale, he couldn't possible know how she was feeling.

Hitomi couldn't believe it.He was going to get married. He actually had somebody else, to love…

"Hitomi?" Van said with a hint of concern in his voice.

Hitomi snapped out of her morbid thoughts, "Yes, I'm fine your Majesties. Congratulations on your betrothal, Van." She said cheerfully.

"Thank you so very much for your approval, Lady Hitomi –." Princess Morgan said arrogantly.

"My name is just Hitomi, I am not a lady here." Hitomi said just as arrogantly as the Princess had.

"Well, anyway I've heard so much of you from all the people of Fanelia, and of course other wonderful stories from Lady Merle. She is an amazing story teller." Morgan began.

"I bet she is." Van said under his breath, making sure that nobody heard him.

"So, Hitomi how long do you plan to stay?" Morgan continued. Van's and Merle's eyes shot up; Merle's eyes shooting daggers at the princess, and Van's looking intensely at Hitomi.

Hitomi's eyes stayed unemotional when she answered. "I really don't think that I am welcomed here very much, so I do not plan on over extending my stay."

"Please stay for the wedding, I would be so pleased if you would stay." Morgan asked smugly. 

A servant interrupted them with a message for Van. Van was thankful for the pause. "Your majesty, I have just received word from Sir Allen Schezar he said that he must see you at once."

"Was there a reason why?" Van asked curiously.

"He said that he saw something familiar in the sky this afternoon."

"When will he be arriving?"

"They will be arriving later this day."

"They?"

"Sir Allen and his sister, Lady Celena is coming."

"Thank you."Van said and dismissed the servant.He guessed that they sent word by falcon or pigeon, and that they would be arriving by the Crusade. "I guess that Allen knows that you're here now." He said to Hitomi.

"Finally a friend I look forward to seeing. When will he be coming?" Hitomi asked pretending to be happy.

"Later tonight." Van answered sourly. He didn't like how happy Hitomi seemed when he mentioned Allen. Although she said "friend", for some reason it bothered him.

Lunch was served and over exceedingly fast.Hitomi wasn't asked very many questions through the remainder of lunch.Merle and Van saw that Princess Morgan wouldn't have a chance to speak to Hitomi very often.

After lunch Merle took Hitomi to the market to show her how beautiful Fanelia is. Some how Merle had convinced Hitomi that they should go shopping.

"Come on Hitomi, it'll be fun." Taking Hitomi's arm, Merle dragged her into a store near by.

"But I don't have any money." She protested.

"Don't worry, we'll be using royal money.Anyway like it would matter if we used a bit of it. The royal account has enough to go on a million shopping sprees. Come on, I think that we should get you some fabric, for some dresses, because you can't keep wearing the same dress forever. It'll be fun, please Hitomi." Merle pleaded, batting her eyes.

"Merle, please, I really don't…"

"Hitomi, don't make me use my claws, because I know that they hurt. Now your going whether you like it or not." Merle threatened. Hitomi gave in.

"Fine." Merle smiled and rushed to pick out fabrics for Hitomi. In the end, they had picked out about a dozen different fabrics some for Merle, but most were for Hitomi.

"We have some really great dress-makers in the castle, some of them even come from Asturia.They can make you several stunning dresses.It's shouldn't take them more than a quarter of an hour to have you sized, and then it shouldn't take them long to make your dresses." It had taken them hours to find all that they needed.

It was about five in the evening. Hitomi looked at the castle as they approached, she dreaded seeing Van and his wife to be, again. __Princess Morgan seemed happy enough, and Van, well, I guess he looked happy.I can only hope that, by Van marrying Morgan she would make him happy.

"Hitomi, I'll be right back, I'm just going to bring all the fabric inside, and I'll be able to give you a tour of the gardens when I come back. Don't move." Merle said and rushed off. Hitomi sat down at a bench and waited for Merle to come back. Ten minutes passed and still, no sign of Merle.

Hitomi decided to wander for a couple of moments. After only seconds, she found herself lost.She wasn't in any sort of hedge-maze, but the garden itself was a maze to her.She came to a sudden halt when she saw Escaflowne still kneeling in the exact same spot that it was seven years ago. The only thing different about it was that there were thick vines covering it from head to toe.

"Hitomi?" called a deep voice, startling her.

Hitomi turned around to see Van standing there.He looked sad and puzzled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for Merle to show me the garden, but she took to long, so I went off.But I got lost, and I ended up here…. Sorry to have disturbed you. I'll leave you alone." She turned and started to walk the other way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so crude. Wait." He called out to her. She stopped and faced him. So he continued, "Merle gave you a tour of the market…what did you think of it?"

His question troubled her. Why would he care what she thinks? "Why do you want to know what I think?What does you princess think of it and your beautiful country?"

"At the moment, I don't care what she thinks of it. I want to know what you think of Fanelia."

"What you have done for the people of Fanelia honors them.Merle told me that you didn't let one child go through the first winter without shelter and a fire.That was very kind of you."

"Oh." Van said weakly.He hoped that he would get more of an answer from her, but her guessed that she was still mad at him.He was still mad at her. Wasn't he?

"Van, what do you want from me?" Hitomi asked with a sudden outburst of harshness.

Van ignored her question. "Why did you come back? After so long.Did you want to come back? Is there another war coming?" he asked her.

"I don't know why or how I came back…" Hitomi thought of what she was the last thing she saw on the mystic moon. "It was you who called me back to this world. You had your arms out and reaching for me.I came back because you called me.Now what do you want from me?" she asked madly, her voice raising a few notches in the process.

"I didn't call you back, why would I? I don't care about you anymore. I haven't for the past three years!"

"Good! Now I know that the feeling is mutual! I have to go back to the mystic moon, back to my fiancée! I don't want to be here anymore!" she said to Van. She knew that Remy wasn't her fiancée, but she said that to annoy Van and because she wanted to marry Remy…didn't she?

Van stumbled back. "You have a fiancée?" he asked hurt.

"You don't think that you're the only one who moved on! I'm leaving; I don't want to be around you.When Allen comes, I'm going back with him.I don't want to be in your way." She stalked off. Van stood there and sighed. He wanted to be alone to think of what Hitomi had said, but he heard someone coming.

"Hitomi? Where is that girl?" A soft woman voice called.

"Merle." Van said as he stood there, when she came into view.

"Lord Van, have you seen Hitomi?"

"No." he said then walked away.

**~~~~**

Hitomi sat her bed, not wanting to go down for the evening meal. She just wanted to stay hidden in her room, away from Van. There was a knock at her door.

"Hitomi, are you in there?"

"Yes, Merle, I'm here. Come in."

"Finally, I've been searching all over for you. Sorry I took so long to get back to the garden, I to organize some things for dinner." Merle said

"Oh." Hitomi said unenthusiastically.

"Anyway, here's another dress for tonight's dinner…" showing Hitomi a beautiful soft blue dress.

"I don't think I'm going."

"What? Why?" Merle asked surprised.

"I just don't feel like going, I don't feel like putting up with Van's crap tonight.I don't want to see him. I'm sorry Merle, I just can't go." Hitomi looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

"That's okay, I understand. I'll have people send food up here to you, so that you don't have to leave the room."

"Thank you Merle. You're a best friend."

**~~~~**

****

Everybody was already sitting at the table when Van and Princess Morgan came in. Van sat down and dinner began. Van looked up from his food to look beside Merle.

"Where's Hitomi?" he demanded of Merle.

"She wasn't feeling well and wanted to stay in her room. Her food is being brought up to her. Why do you ask Lord Van?"

"Because it's rude to miss and meal, if you are in the presence of a King and a princess." Morgan interrupted. Merle hissed, but before she could respond back,

Van interrupted. "If she's sick she should have told me. Continue with the meal." Van said as he stood up.

"But Lord Van, what about me?" The princess asked.

"You'll be fine. Stay here." Van stalked off, heading towards Hitomi's room.

When he was out in the hall, a servant approached him. "Lord Van, the guests have arrived."

"And?"

"They would like to see you right away."

"It can wait, bring them…"

"Van! It's good to see you again.There's something we have to talk about." A voice echoed behind him.

"Not right now Allen, I have somebody to deal with." Van said impatiently.

"Van, I think that Hitomi came back.I think she's here on the Gaia." Allen said.You could hear the excitement in his voice.

"I already know that she's here."

"What? Where is she?Is she here in the castle?" Allen asked stunned. Van was so emotionless. You'd think he'd be the last one to treat Hitomi's return with such indifference.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I have to go.We can talk about this later."

"No Van, we need to talk about this now."

"Why?"

"Does she know that you're engaged?"

"Yes.She was as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and talk to her."

"I'm coming with you." Allen said stubbornly.

"Stay out of this. You can talk to her later." Van said, losing his patience.

"Van wait!" Van took off towards Hitomi's room.

A/N: Hey U guys, thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews.We know this looks bad now, but it shall get MUCH better. that much we promise you. Stay tuned for some BIG surprises. yes, lots of biggies going on here. hehe, we'll post three asap. hmm.. what else.... oh yeah, thanks a lot for all of the reivews. we hope to hear from everyone. Comments are greatly appreciated.This was written by Oki Mya, copyright of August 29 2001. We own the plot, and the dialogue if not the characters or escalfowne. all of those belong to the japanese company that made them. Thanks a lot for the support tho!!!!! R&R please!!! 


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 3 – Old friends

Chapter 3 – Old friends

The sky was splashed with pinks, oranges, and blues of the sunset and the birds were singing their final song before they retired to their nests. Hitomi sighed and continued to look out the window from her position on her bed. It was so beautiful, but not even the view could warm her heart. Still in her dress that Merle had gave her early that day, Hitomi hugged the pillow closer to her head.

__

Why am I here? I know I saw Van calling me, but why is he denying it? Is he lying to me? I don't understand. I just want…I want…I don't know what I want! I wish I knew what was going on! Hitomi held up her left hand and pictured where the engagement ring would have gone. _Married_. Pictures of Van and Remy swirled through her head as she contemplated what was happening.

A knock came from the door.

"Come in." Hitomi said out of habit, forgetting to ask who it was. She heard someone come in and close the door behind them.

"Hitomi? Are you feeling alright." A soft, deep voice asked.

Hitomi pushed herself up and turned around. She was stunned. It was Van.

"What are you doing here?" she asked just as coldly as he had before, but she immediately regretted it as she saw him flinch slightly.

"I came to see if you were okay. Merle said you were sick." He said with a little hurt in his voice.

"Why do you care?" Hitomi demanded, but Van just stood there. Hitomi sighed in frustration.

"I'm not going to die, I'm just a little ill and didn't want to be a bother at dinner."

Van marched over and before Hitomi could react, he reached over and put his hand on her forehead. Hitomi froze. She tried to speak but no words came. To be so close to Van again…to feel that electricity running through her body….

"You're not really sick, are you?" Van asked as he pulled away and crossed his arms. "You just didn't want to come to dinner. Why?"

Hitomi inwardly scolded herself for having a weak moment and mentally put up more guards. "Give the man a prize! He's figured it out!" Hitomi said as she got off the bed, on the opposite side from Van, and stood facing him with her arms crossed. "I don't have to come if I don't want to. I'm not one of your subjects you can boss around."

"Well if you didn't want to come to dinner, why didn't you just say, so I didn't have to worry about you?"

Hitomi stood silent. "_He was worried about me? Stop it Hitomi. This is the same Van who cut you out of his life."_

"It's not exactly a pleasant thing talking to you, Van. You've changed. You've grown distant and cold. What happened to you?" She asked.

"What's happened to me! I'll tell you what happened…."

Another knock came at the door.

"Go away!" Van yelled.

"Come in!" Hitomi yelled louder, staring defiantly at Van.

The door opened and a tall man with long, blond hair walked in. He was dressed in the blue colours of Asturia and had on the familiar uniform of a Knight of Caeli.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything important." He said in a deep, husky voice.

"Allen!" Hitomi said. Forgetting protocol, she ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back. Van stood and watched in silence. He suddenly wanted to hurt Allen, but he didn't because he was trying to figure out why. Why was he feeling this way?

"It's really you Hitomi! Welcome back! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" He asked as he pulled her away to look at her. "Look how you've grown! You're a beautiful woman now!"

"Oh Allen!" Hitomi said as she blushed. She happened to glance at Van to see him staring at them in anger. _What's wrong with him?_

"ARG! Well, I'm going to back to dinner! Do whatever you want!" Van said as he stormed past them and left the room.

"What's wrong with Van?" Allen asked.

"Oh Allen, it's so messed up! Nothing makes sense!" Hitomi cried as she put her hands on her head in frustration.

"Do you want to get out of here? Go in to town?" he asked.

Hitomi's hands fell and her face lit up.

"That's a great idea!"

"Good, but first there's someone downstairs who wants to see you." Allen winked.

Hitomi thought about it for a second.

"Celena!"

"That's right! Let's go."

Hitomi ran and slipped on her shoes, which she had kicked off earlier, and grabbed a cape. She followed Allen downstairs and them up to a woman. She had shoulder length, wavy blond hair and was wearing a long, turquoise dress and a black cape around her shoulders. As she turned around to greet them, Hitomi was shocked at the family resemblance.

"Hitomi, my friend! It's good to see you." Celena said as she gave Hitomi a hug.

"It's good to see you too Celena! Wow, have you changed." Hitomi said.

"You too!"

"Come on, let's get out of here." Allen said as he herded them out. Celena seemed a little puzzled that they were leaving already, but she just shrugged and followed his lead.

****

~~~~

Van entered the dining hall and everyone stopped eating and quickly rose to greet him.

"Sit." Van commanded, irritated with the stupid traditions. He sat down in his big chair and picked up his fork. He took a few bites, but ended up pushing the food around his plate. He was upset at himself for being jealous of Allen. There was no reason he should feel that way. He was long over Hitomi and after everything she did to him, it was ridiculous to be acting this way.

Merle carefully watched Van. Obviously, something had upset him when he went to see Hitomi. She watched as Morgan asked Van what was wrong. He snapped out of his trance, patted her hand, smiled, and said that nothing was wrong. Merle sighed and slouched further in to her chair. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

****

~~~~

Allen took Celena and Hitomi to a pub down in the heart of the city called the Gentle Giant. It was dark by the time they got there, so warm light was spilling out of the windows, giving the place a very inviting look. It was medium sized building, make of red brick, with a smoking chimney on top. Allen took them in and guided them over to a corner booth and ordered ale and two glasses of wine from a serving girl.

As Hitomi unlaced her cape, she took a look around. The stone walls were covered with tapestries, paintings and decorations, such as swords and shields. The furniture was wooden and the seats were padded, to encourage customers to stay longer. There was a large fireplace over on the fall wall, where men holding ales gathered and told stories. All the tables and booths were full of people: soldiers, men and women, talking and laughing. Serving girls weaved themselves in and out of the people to bring them more food and drink. The bartender was busy preparing drinks while keeping up a debate with old friends. The light from the oil lamps above and on the tables bathed everyone in a friendly light. It was a very warm atmosphere.

The booth they sat in had a semicircle shape with the table in the middle. Hitomi sat on the outside beside Celena. Allen sat across from Hitomi. They made small talk until the drinks arrived. 

Celena had told her that over time her hair had returned to its original blond colour, erasing all that was left of Dilandau. She lived at the castle so she could be close to Allen and worked as a councilor's assistant. It was part of her training to someday be a council member. Allen was still a Knight of Caeli and was the military representative in the Asturian council. He kept his long, blond locks the same from when Hitomi last saw him, but his face had aged and grown more dignified with time. He was still very handsome and had finally lost the last bit of boyish charm. Hitomi couldn't stop herself from thinking how Van had done the same thing.

"Okay Hitomi, maybe you can tell me what happened. Van wasn't in a talking mood." Allen said after a long pull of ale.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened Allen. I was in the middle of a conversation with someone, on Earth, when I suddenly saw an image of Van calling out to me. In the confusion, I ran after the image and was taken away in that same white light." Hitomi told them.

"That's the one we saw from Palas." Celena said.

"Well, when I got here I received very cold welcome from Van. He asked what I was doing here and was actually mad at me for coming! It wasn't like I had a choice!" Hitomi exclaimed. "He's changed so much! I…I don't know what's happened to him."

"Everyone noticed a dramatic change in him three years ago." Allen said. "Merle told us how one day he just woke up like that. Poor Merle, she wants to help him but he won't even let her get close. She's his oldest friend and doesn't know what's wrong."

"Three years ago?" Hitomi whispered.

"Why? Do you know what happened?" Celena said.

Hitomi took a deep breath and told them how she and Van used to keep in touch. Then she told them about Van telling her to stop tormenting him and how he broke the link.

"Did you feel the same way?" Celena asked.

"No…but I couldn't say anything with the link broken, could I? I found it easier to be mad at him then sad, so I decided to forget about him and move on with my life." Hitomi said. She left out the part about wanting to tell Van she wanted to come back.

"If Van didn't want to see you, then why did you have that vision?" Celena asked.

"Exactly! It doesn't make any sense. And it's impossible to have a grown up conversation with him. Yet…I don't know, I'm not sure what to make of anything." Hitomi sighed. "It doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, he's going to marry that princess anyway. Ha! She even asked me to stay for the wedding."

"Er, Hitomi, is it true that you're also engaged?" Allen asked. Celena gasped and looked at Hitomi.

"Van must of told you." Hitomi sighed. "Well, yes and no."

"What does that mean?" Celena asked.

"Remy, the guy I've been dating, was proposing when I saw the vision, so…."

"You didn't give him an answer, did you?" Celena said. "Do you love him?"

Hitomi started fidgeting in her seat and kept her eyes on her wine. She did care about Remy, he was a great guy, but love? She didn't want to end up admitting to them that she still cared about Van. How much she cared about him, well, she wasn't even sure yet.

Hitomi's stomach growled and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry guys. I haven't eaten yet."

"That's okay!" Allen laughed. "Let's order some food and Celena and I can catch you up on what's been happening on Gaea."

Thankful that Allen could tell she didn't want to continue the conversation, Hitomi was grateful for the interruption.

They spent the rest of the evening at the pub, eating and catching up with each other.

****

~~~~

Merle wandered down the empty hallway. Not long after Lord Van returned, did she excuse herself from dinner. She dragged her feet slowly along and stared at the floor. "_How am I going to fix this? I thought that for sure Hitomi would be able to bring the old Lord Van back. Why do they both have to be so stubborn!"_

As Merle entered the hall by the main doors, a steward ran up to her.

"Lady Merle, please excuse me, but I need you help!"

"Yes Philip, what do you need?" She asked.

"There is a gentleman at the door claiming he is here to meet with Sir Allen Schezar, but I can't find Master Poe, so I'm not sure what to do." Philip said.

Philip was a new steward, still in training, so Merle agreed to help him. As they walked over to the main gate, Merle could see the back of a young man. At the sound of their approach, the young man turned to face them. He had on the familiar crest of Asturia and was holding a helmet in the crook of his arm. He appeared to be with the army.

"Can I help you?" Merle said as she came up to him. The visitor seemed a little surprised to see a young, cat woman being the one to help him, but he quickly recovered and bowed. Merle, however, noticed his hesitation and inwardly scowled. She crossed her arms and watched the stranger.

"My name is Kael Hestler. I am a swordsman in the Asturian army and I received a letter from Sir Allen Schezar to meet him here." He said, as he reached behind him and pulled out the letter and handed it to her. As she reached for it, Merle got her first good look at Kael. He had deep blue eyes, short, dark brown hair, and was about a head taller than she was, and over all had rugged good looks. He was dressed in black pants, a blue tunic (that had the Asturia crest on it), a chain mail vest over it, and a black travel cape. He had a sword strapped at his side and a small travel bag down beside him.

Merle quickly read the letter. It was a short note from Allen explaining to Kael that something had suddenly popped up and he had to go to Fanelia and that Kael should meet him there.

"This is definitely from Allen." She said as she folded it back up and handed it back to him. "Unfortunately, Allen hasn't arrived yet." She told him.

"Excuse me, my lady," Philip spoke up, "but Sir Allen and his sister did arrive not too long ago, but they left right away. Their bags were taken to their normal rooms, so they will be back."

"Oh!" She said as she turned back to Kael. "You probably won't be able to see him tonight. You can stay in one of our guest rooms and see Allen tomorrow."

"Thank you, but I can just stay in the barracks with the other soldiers."

"If you insist. If you don't mind me asking, why are you hear to see Allen?"

"Sir Allen has agreed to train me as a knight." He said, his voice full of pride.

Merle remembered hearing how knights in Asturia would take a promising, young man under their wing and teach them the ways of the order. Merle was a little surprised that Allen agreed to do it. "_Oh well_, she thought_, he's probably just a player like Allen used to be_."

"Well, you'll be learning from one of the best." She told him before she turned to Philip. "Philip, can you please show Kael to the barracks?"

Philip nodded and motioned for Kael to follow.

"Thank you, Lady….?" Kael said as he stared in to Merle's eyes. For some reason, Merle started feeling a little warm in the face.

"…Merle, but please, just call me Merle.

"Thank you, Merle."

Merle watched them leave. When the door closed, Merle sighed and walked away. "_Now, what do I do about Lord Van and Hitomi…?"_

****

~~~~

Hitomi, Allen and Celena arrived back at the castle after an hour and a half at the Gentle Giant. Celena said goodnight to them and headed off to her room. Allen said he'd walk Hitomi to her room, since she really didn't remember which hallway it was down.

Hitomi had her arm wrapped around Allen's as they walked silently together. The rest of the evening had been relaxing. 

"Thank you Allen." She told him suddenly.

"For what? Dinner?" he said.

"Well, that too, but for being a friend when I really needed one." She said, coming to a stop as Allen motioned that they had arrived at her room.

"You're welcome Hitomi. It's the least I could do. I really am glad to see you again."

Hitomi smiled and gently pulled away from Allen.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet. Good night Hitomi."

"Good night Allen."

Allen left as Hitomi entered her room. She closed the door and sighed. She kicked off her shoes and took off her cape. The room was dark and cold. She felt so alone. "_Why was I sent here?" _She thought as she rubbed her arms. "_I didn't wish to come here!_ " She sighed again and walked over to her balcony, opened the doors, and took a deep breath of night air. It was wonderful. Hitomi walked over to the edge of the balcony looked over. There was a rose bed down below. "_That's why the air smells so wonderful_." She leaned her elbows on the balcony and gazed in to the night sky. The earth and moon still hung in the sky.

__

"I want to go home! I can't stand to see Van like this. What happened to him? Why did he cut me out of his life? Why am I here?"

Hitomi continued to stare at the night sky as her thoughts drifted. She didn't hear the creak of her door opening or the soft footsteps of someone coming towards her.

Suddenly, Hitomi was pushed hard from behind. She screamed as she tumbled over the edge. As she flipped over she caught a glance at her attacker and was stunned, but then she hit the ground and pain exploded in her head. Everything went black….


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4: Revelations

Hello, hello.This is emily here, author of Chapter 4 of The Heart Never Forgets, which you will be reading shortly, and Traditions (heh, heh.Please check out my own story too).Thank you so much to all of those who have read and reviewed our story so far.We are very glad to see that you like the idea of 4 different authors working together on one story.So far it has been quite a fun experience.Please forgive the delay in updating this story.As most of you know, the new school year has started and Phantom Angel, Oki Miya, Marilyn N., and myself will be swamped with homework so we'll only be able to work on the story during what little free time we might have.However, please enjoy what we have so far.Sayonara, Emily ~_^

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

Hitomi's ear piercing scream rang through the air waking those in slumber and turning the heads of those still awake in search of the source.A loud commotion could be heard as people began running around to see what had happened.

Van's body surged with immense pain as he struggled to sit up.Pushing his navy blue sheets away, he sat on the edge of his bed holding his head; his fingers entangled in his unruly sweat drenched locks.A shiver went up his spine as a soft wind blew in from his balcony forming goose bumps over the damp skin of his bare shoulders.He closed his eyes trying to regain control of his senses when suddenly he saw the image of the Earth and the moon hanging in the velvet sky with rose petals raining down and felt the rush of air against his back as if he was falling.Standing up, Van grabbed his blue silk robe that was draped over a nearby chair and ran out of the room.He didn't know why he had to go outside, he just felt like he had to.

The long castle corridors were filled with curious onlookers as they tried to figure out what in all of Gaea was going on.Tiny groups of women huddled along the sides in their puffy terry towel robes and curlers in their hair murmuring about what they think had happened while the men talked calmly to the castle guards.Van paid no attention to the crowd as he quickly pushed his way through the hall and down the stairs.Morgan spotted her fiancé and called out to get his attention, but it was pointless.Van couldn't hear anything; he was entranced and focused fully on reaching his destination…the rose bed in the garden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allen, who had been reading in front of the fireplace in his bedroom, jumped at the sound of Hitomi's scream.Knocking over the glass of red wine as he stood up, Allen dropped the book he was reading and rushed out the door."Hitomi!!"

When Allen reached Hitomi's room, he was startled to see Celena already standing at the door wide open.She was wearing her satin bathrobe with her hair tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck.On her face was blank and confused look.Running up to his sister, Allen began interrogating her.

"Celena!" he shouted as he grabbed her shoulders shaking her gently.Her cerulean blue eyes stared in shock at her brother as a few tendrils of golden hair fell to her cheek from the force of Allen's shaking."Celena, what happened?What are you doing here?"

"I…I…I don't know," stuttered the frightened girl as she glanced into Hitomi's room where the balcony doors were wide open allowing the breeze to lift the royal blue curtains.Releasing his grip on Celena's shoulders, Allen left the bewildered girl and made his way towards the balcony.Upon reaching the railing, Allen could see Van outside walking towards the spot right below the balcony, his eyes glazed over.A nauseous feeling hit the pit of Allen's stomach; something told him that whatever Van was looking at wasn't anything good.Slowly, Allen stepped closer and closer to the edge until his eyes also glazed over with astonishment at the sight before him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Philip had led Kael away, Merle decided some solitude was needed in order for her to figure a way to get Van and Hitomi back on the right track.Wandering the halls of the castle wasn't any good because people kept interrupting her with inane questions and comments about politics etc.She was about to walk down the main corridor for the eighth time when it dawned on her where the perfect place to go was…the rooftop.

It had been a few years since Merle had last ventured to the seclusion of the roof.Every since Van went "insane", as she preferred to think of it, Merle had stayed away from their spot.It just didn't feel right to go up there without the Van she knew.But things were different now that Hitomi had returned and she needed peace and quiet to think._'I'm such a baka!Why didn't I think of this sooner?' she thought as she climbed her way though a narrow passage way and up onto the blue ceramic tiles that made up the roof._

"The nights are always so peaceful in Fanelia," sighed Merle as she inhaled a deep breath of the crisp night air."Everything's still the same…except Lord Van.What happened to him?Why is he treating Hitomi so coldly?" she asked herself as she looked up at the Mystic Moon floating in space.

Her long cat ears twitched suddenly at the sound of hurried steps drew her attention downwards to Hitomi's balcony.Scurrying quickly to the edge, being careful not to go too far, Merle leaned over to see what Hitomi was doing.Merle's tail puffed in shock as she saw a pair of hands emerge from the shadows and pushed Hitomi off the ledge.

"Hitomi!!!" cried the feline as she leapt down to where Hitomi was falling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By now, a crowd had formed around the body that lay on the ground.A number of castle guards and servants, including Kael, had made their way out into the garden to find Hitomi.Her long sandy brown hair was strewn around her head in a mess of tangles with a few strands stuck to the tiny trickle of blood coming from her forehead.The once magnificent dress was now torn to shreds from the many thorns of the rose bush that Hitomi had fallen through sending up a rain of rose petals that now covered her limp body.

Van was the first to arrive at the scene.His eyes were wide with shock and concern.Frozen with fear, Van just stood there staring at the frail figure of his beloved Hitomi lying there, thoughts running a kilometer (Heh heh, we are Canadian) a minute through his head over and over again._'Hitomi?Why?Why did you do this?Did you try to kill yourself?'_Van was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the arrival of Allen and Merle who both immediately ran over to Hitomi's body.He didn't even notice Morgan tugging at his sleeve trying to get his attention.She was trying to feign fear so that her fiancé would try to comfort her but it was to no avail, his attention was completely directed to the _true_ love of his life.

"Van!" whined Morgan as she continued to pull at the silk of his robe."What happened?I'm scared!Is there an assassin on the premises?Oh, Van, please hold me," she begged as she clung to his arm.Van had no reaction to any of it._'Why is he so worried about this wench?It's not like he loves her.I hope she's dead.'_

Allen was now kneeling down next to Hitomi's lifeless form with Merle standing close behind him.Ever so carefully, Allen brushed away a few locks of golden honey hair and placed his fingers gently on Hitomi's neck searching for a pulse._'Please be alive.Don't die on us now.You're stronger than this, you would never commit suicide.'_Allen's emotions were a mess but his training as a knight forced him to stay calm.Slowly, he felt around the curve of Hitomi's neck and was relieved to feel a very faint pulse.A calm spread over his face.

"She's alive," announced Allen as he stood to acknowledge the crowd.A relaxed sigh spread over the mass of people.

At the sound of Allen's words, Van sprang back to life.Pulling his arm out of the wrenches of Morgan's claws, he pushed his way through the crowd and knelt down next to his angel.Gently, he caressed Hitomi's face with the back of his hand careful not to aggravate the scratches that decorated her face.

"Hitomi," Van whispered into her ear as he scooped her up with the utmost care and began walking back into the castle.

"Let go of her!!You don't have to pretend to care about her!!She doesn't need you to cause her anymore pain!!" demanded Merle as she tried to pull Hitomi out of Van's arms.Merle had had it with Van's attitude and coldness towards Hitomi.He was the first one to find her yet he did nothing to help.

A pair of strong hands held Merle back as Van continued walking, ignoring her comments.Merle struggled and tried to pull away but her emotions weakened her.Turning around to see who was restraining her, Merle was shocked to see Kael.His deep blue eyes reflected nothing but warmth and comfort causing her to release her tears.

"It's OK.Shhh," comforted the swordsman as he pulled Merle close to him.Kael gently stroked Merle's pink hair to soothe her as she continued to bawl into his chest.Merle wanted to pull away but she felt so calm and relaxed in Kael's arms.

Meanwhile, Allen was busy pushing and politely asking people to step aside so that Van had room to carry Hitomi back into the safety of the palace.At first, he too objected to Van carrying Hitomi but after seeing Van's display of concern Allen decided that it was a good idea.Allen now had the pleasure of watching Morgan scowl as Van walked passed her without even a glance._'I knew Van still cared about Hitomi.No, not just care, he still loves her,'_ thought the Knight of Caeli as he followed the King of Fanelia to Hitomi's bedchamber.

Upon reaching Hitomi's room, Allen was surprised to see Celena standing exactly where he had left her.As soon as she saw Hitomi in Van's arms she gasped and fainted.Allen ran up to his sister and caught her just before she hit the floor.

"The shock of seeing Hitomi like this must have been too much for her," said Allen as he stepped aside for Van to carry Hitomi in."I'll call for a healer to come here after I take Celena to her room."

"Thank you, Allen," replied Van in a shaky voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Excellent…mwahahahahahahaha.I couldn't have done a better job myself BUT SHE ISN"T DEAD YET!!!!You insolent fool!!Did you really think that a tiny fall such as that would kill the bitch from the Mystic Moon?!" screamed an angry female voice from within the shadows.

"She would've died if you let me kill her my way!But no, you had to do it your way keeping me in that weak body.Give me control of the body and I'll rip that bitch and the King to shreds.Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed a crazed maniac also within the darkness.

"No.The King has nothing to do with this.I cannot let you reveal yourself to anyone.That will ruin everything," said the female, as her glowing robed figure emerged from the shadows hovering in mid-air.Her hair was long and flowing, reaching all the way down and past her feet."The only reason that I need your help is that I don't have a physical form in this dimension.This turn of events is just a minor set back.I'll just have to think of another way to rid the universe of that bitch.It's not the first time my plans have been foiled.But, for now, you should return before the girl wakes up.I'll need you to keep an eye on what's going on."

"But Kanshisha…"

"I SAID GO!!!Don't you ever forget who revived you!Now do as you're told," commanded Kanshisha as an evil grin crept across her face."I have plans for you, Miss Hitomi Kanzaki and I will get my revenge.Ha ha ha ha."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She's suffered massive head trauma and is still unconscious but luckily she didn't suffer any broken bones or internal bleeding," informed the healer when he came out of Hitomi's room.A sigh of relief spread throughout the small group, consisting of Van, Allen, Merle, Kael, and Morgan, who were gathered outside."I've cleaned and bandaged all of the wounds and I will come back again tomorrow afternoon to change them.It's hard to tell when she will awaken.It may be days, weeks, months…maybe never…"

"Don't say that!!" screeched Merle pulling away from the comfort of Kael's arms.He had brought her up after she had calmed down."Hitomi is the strongest person I know and she would never give up.S…Sh…She would never give up," continued Merle, her voice shaky with emotion, as she began to cry.Again Kael pulled Merle close to him and gently stroked her back soothing her; Merle didn't pull away and just let her tears flow.

"Well, as I said, it's very difficult to tell when Lady Hitomi will reawaken," replied the healer, shocked at how emotional Merle had become."But it would be better if someone stayed with Lady Hitomi tonight to make sure that she is comfortable and to alert us if anything should happen or should she awake."

Allen was going to take the job, when a voice came out from behind him.

"I'll do it," volunteered Van as he stepped towards Hitomi's room without any hesitation.

"But Van," began Morgan but was cut off by Van.

"Morgan, I'll see you tomorrow," said Van as he brushed his lips on her cheek (you know what mean, not an actual kiss, more like a formal thing that needs to be done)."Good night."And, with that, Van walked into Hitomi's bedchambers and closed the door behind him.

Morgan was shocked.Her fiancé had just given her the brush-off and was spending night with some strange girl from another world.She was enraged, furious, pissed off, you name it.Her face was red with fury to match her robe; steam coming out of her ears.What made it worse was the approval of everyone else around her?Do these people not have morals?The king was going to spend the night with some girl out of wedlock!!Angered at this display, Morgan stormed off to her room planning on waking up early just so that she could make sure that nothing happened during the night._'Unconscious my ass.She better not wake up and if she does, I'll kill her with my bare hands!'_

By this time, Merle had fallen asleep in Kael's arms and he had carried her to her room leaving Allen standing in the hall.He stared at the door completely not astonished by Van's actions._'I knew you still loved Hitomi, Van.But you better not hurt her again or you'll have to deal with me,' _Allen subconsciously told Van as a smile tugged as the corner of his lips and he strolled off to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside Hitomi's room, Van walked to the chair beside the bed and sat down, never once taking his eyes off the sleeping form of the girl from the Mystic Moon.She lay there motionless except for the soft motion of her chest breathing.Her hair was brushed out and cleaned and now rested gently on her shoulders.Bandages were covering most of her arms and her forehead was wrapped in gauze.Red marks scarred the ivory skin of her face, but to Van she was just as breathtaking as ever.He brushed away a few loose strands of sandy blonde hair from Hitomi's face and stared lovingly at her._'Why is it that after all these years, after everything that I've done, I still can't get you out of my heart?Why are you doing this to me, Hitomi?Why are you playing with my emotions like this?I can't take it!!!'_Van frowned._'It pains me to see you lying here hurt and unconscious.I don't want to care about you but I can't help myself.'_Van tenderly caressed Hitomi's cheek with the back of his hand like he had done before slowly lowering his hand to hold hers.Bringing her hand up ever so carefully, Van brushed his lips over Hitomi's fingers inhaling deeply to smell her scent, the smell of roses.He sighed as he was filled with a sense of warmth and comfort to hold Hitomi's hand and to have her so close to him.Laying his head next to Hitomi's, Van soon fell asleep holding his beloved's hand and listening to her breathe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two spirits stood in the corner of Hitomi's bedroom watching over the two lovers as they slept soundly and peacefully.

"Do you think they will find their love again, Varie?" asked one of them.

"Your granddaughter and my son are both as stubborn as mules, but I know as well as you, their hearts are meant to be together," replied the raven-haired Draconian.

Hitomi's grandmother smiled."I know, but I hope that the two of them figure that out before anything happens for their own good and for the good of the entire universe."

The two angelic beings looked at each other and then at the sleeping couple smiling with hope in their eyes and disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's Chapter 4.I hope you all liked it.


	5. Jaded Eyes

Chapter 5 ~ A Turn for the Better ****

Chapter 5 ~ Jaded Eyes

Hitomi's death-like sleep continued for another week, time in which Van barely moved from her bedside. He surprised most of the people at the palace, through the new-found care he exhibited for the girl he had spent the last three years hating. He rarely ever left her room, and when he did, it was only to get things necessary for her recovery. The palace florist was surprised when he saw his king walk into his winter garden one day, with an order with a order of a dozen of all his sorts of flowers to be delivered to Lady Hitomi's room. All around the week people noticed small changes in their king. Not everyone was happy with them though. Princess Morgan for example spend the week screaming bloody murder and cursing the day the Phantom Moon wench stopped at their door stop. As a Princess of the far-away kingdom of Solaria, she wasn't used to being ignored. Especially by her husband-to-be. And, the fact that he was spending every moment of his days with that girl, out of wedlock, didn't appeal to her in the very least. Meanwhile, it was the seventh night since Hitomi's fall, and Van once-again, was sitting by her beside holding her hand. 

__

"Please Hitomi. Wake up. I need some answers. I need some answers as to why you did what you did. Please, it's driving me insane." Van thought unhappily, as Hitomi had not exhibited any sort of change since that fateful night. The healer had said that maybe having a familiar presence beside her might help to speed her recovery. Thus, Van had done all possible to see that Hitomi was comfortable. _"Who else could be more appropriate than me?"_ Van thought. _"After all, I might be the reason she decided to do this stupid thing. I need at least be the first person she sees so we can have a decent talk."_ Van continued to think. He fell asleep like so many times before, praying to all existing gods that Hitomi would be all right. 

****

*~*~*~*~*

__

The angel flew straight through the weird looking machine, and straight to the sandy haired girl. Both sharing that feeling. That feeling that warmed up your gut, and made you give till it hurt for the other person. 

'Van!" the girl exclaimed happily as the angel came down and hugged her fiercely. Sweet nothings were whispered in the ears of the two, things the by-stander didn't understand. Things the by-stander didn't **want** to understand. 

Quickly the scenery faded, and it turned into a forest, with another raven-haired boy, and the same girl, hugging each other and again pledging their never-ending friendship, but in the back of the girl's mind, the older woman could see more. So much more. Again that feeling she didn't understand. 

"I won't forget you Van. Not even when I'm old." The girl told the boy, as a pillar of white light came down on her and carried her to a strange place. 

"Hitomi…" the boy said as the girl faded away. 

Suddenly, painful flashes entered the woman's mind. A cat-girl, a ravishing blond knight, another frail blonde woman, pain, suffering, war, the slow burning of some odd cards, a celebration, another raven haired boy, so different from the one in the forest. Internal turmoil, heartbreak, so much pain and suffering. So little joy, so little love in the world… it was all so sad…and so little made sense…

****

*~*~*~*~*

"Oh my god! Help me!" the jade-eyed girl screamed as she bolted from her bed. She grabbed her forehead and groaned in pain, as a horrifying migraine began to take effect. The flashes just wouldn't stop.

At the sound of the piercing scream, Van woke up startled, only to see Hitomi on the side of her bed, grasping her head and moaning in pain. He quickly made his way over to her and hugged her tightly. 

"Ssh, it's ok Hitomi. I'm here, no need to worry. I'm here, whatever was will go away. No need to be afraid. You're safe now." Van said softly. It was amazing how the walls he had spent years building around him broke, at the sight of her in pain. She was the woman he had desired ever since he figured out his feelings for her. Nothing could ever change that. Van trembled at the sudden pang of realisation. _"Does this mean what I think it does? It can't mean that. I've already established that she…"_ he didn't continue, since he felt Hitomi cringe with pain in his arms. Her cry was deafening in the sweet light of the sunrise. 

"What happened?" Van asked when he felt her calmed down.

"Pain. So much pain." She whispered through tear-stained cheeks. 

"Where does it hurt Hitomi? And why did you jump from the balcony?" Van asked tenderly yet, getting right down to business. 

Hitomi stopped crying, and looked at the man in front of her with wavering jade eyes. First of all, where was she? She didn't recognise any of the surroundings, nevertheless the raven haired man in front of her with the sad chocolate eyes. Second of all, who was she? The man had called her Hitomi, but was that who she was? She slowly parted from his arms, more in fear, more in realisation that she knew nothing of where she was. 

"Hitomi, are you all right?" Van asked, hurt by the sudden repulsion he felt from her. _"It figures, she wants nothing to do with me."_ He thought, and a shadow of sadness passed by his face. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." She began carefully. 

Van looked at her stunned. _"What?"_ he thought in surprise. Hitomi continued, taking his surprised silence as an invitation for an explanation. 

"I don't remember who I am, or where I am. I had these dreams, of two people and a war, but I don't know if they're real. Probably not. Could you please tell me who you are, and who I am?" she asked. 

__

"Is this my second chance? What now? Is she faking this? Or has she really no idea where and who she is." Van thought. He immediately came out of his dreaming, as he saw Hitomi look at him with puzzled eyes. "Umm… well, you're Hitomi Kanzaki, and I'm Van Fanel, and you're on Gaea. This is my castle." He told her. 

"Oh, what exactly is Gaea? And are you a king? If so, then what am I?" Hitomi asked.

__

"It would be so easy to tell her she's my girlfriend. Hey, wait a minute! Where did that come from?" Van asked himself stunned that such thoughts were going through his mind. "Well, you're a visitor. See, you're not from Gaea, Gaea being the planet you're on. You're from…" Van didn't continue, because Hitomi interrupted him. 

"The Phantom Moon. I think something's coming back to me. I used to have a brother, and a mother and a father. But then, something happened and I…" she didn't continue. The flashes showed her nothing else. 

"You remember?" Van asked her. 

"Not really. I get this flash of a weird place. And some sort of field, with a red ground, and white lines. Then a blinding light, and then a forest. And, well, a raven-haired boy that looks much like you. It's all very confusing and mixed up." She confessed quietly. 

"Well, yes, you are from the Phantom Moon. I think you referred to it as Earth. It's where you come from, we first met seven years ago, and well, we can fill you in on details later." Van said. 

"Wait a minute. Were we friends or enemies?" Hitomi asked taking another step back, and looking at him with scared puzzled eyes. 

__

"We were more than friends, although none of us said it." Van thought. "We were friends. Good friends." He told her honestly. 

Hitomi looked at the handsome lean man in front of her. She didn't know what to believe, though she somehow knew he wasn't lying. It was like a sixth sense inside of her that told her to trust him. She looked at his chocolate eyes, and behind them, she saw a dim fire burn slowly. Something in the way this Van acted told her that he had been through much, and that he had known much suffering. She suddenly felt sorry for him, and didn't know why, but her heart cried out for him. Hitomi had a sudden urge to go up to him and hug him, like she'd never hugged anyone before. Not that she remembered how she hugged others. It was all so confusing, and frustrating. Something inside her told her that she needed to remember. While another voice told her to enjoy her second chance at life, and enjoy this second chance to look at things another way. Why did it have to happen to her, Hitomi –if that was who she was- didn't understand. 

"I'm glad." Hitomi finally said, and took a queasy step towards him, her small hand peacefully cupping his broad shoulder. However, a sudden weakness came over her, and she slowly collapsed on the four-post bed. 

"What's wrong?" Van jumped to catch her, worried that she might hurt herself. 

"Nothing, it's just that this sudden weakness came over me." She told him. "How did I lose my memory?" she asked. 

"Well, you had an accident. You fell over the balcony, unto a bed of roses." He told her bluntly. "Do you remember anything?" Van asked. 

Hitomi raised an eyebrow, but relaxed it soon after, along with a look of desperation that crossed her face. "No, I'm sorry." She whispered. 

"It's all right. You don't need to strain yourself. There will be a lot of time for you to figure things out while you recover." Van told her, and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. 

__

"Why do I get this strange feeling in my gut every time I look at him? It's like all my insides get twisted out and I can't say or do anything? What is it about Van that draws me to him so fast?" Hitomi wondered, as she continued to search his features for any clues that might help her remember him. Nothing, she drew an absolute blank. However, she felt so close to him, it scared her. "Well, if I'm a visitor here, should I be going home soon?" Hitomi asked. 

A flash of pain crossed Van's face. _"I won't let you leave me again, not now while you are so fragile. Nothing will ever hurt you, Hitomi."_ He thought. "Well, you came to stay for a while. You've always loved Gaea, and wished to come back. See, you left seven years ago, but came back a week ago." Van began. 

"Was I happy to see you?" Hitomi asked innocently. 

"Well, I wouldn't quite put it that way…" "Yes, you were very happy to see me. I told you. We were very good friends." Van said aloud. 

Hitomi smiled at him. It was a very honest and innocent smile. Van found himself grinning at her, and a feeling of happiness just filled his heart. _"It's been way too long since I've smiled."_ He thought. _"Oh Hitomi, how do you manage to brighten up my life?"_

"Hmm… were you grouchy? It looks like it's been a while since you've smiled." She observed. 

"Well, being a king, I'm required to be very formal." He told her. 

"Well, we're friends, so you can lose the formalities." She said, as she struggled to sit up in bed. When she lost balance, Hitomi felt Van's hands slowly wrap about her shoulders and support her. 

"Ok, but you had quite a serious accident. You've been asleep for a week, and you should take it easy. Promise me you won't strain yourself." He told her supporting her. 

__

"Wow, his arms around me are so warm. Why do I feel so safe when he's around. I don't ever want to leave his arms. So much warmth, so much… I wish I knew what that feeling was.." Hitomi thought sadly. Suddenly, she how the same sensation overwhelms her, and Hitomi thought how she would do anything for Van. It wasn't worth living if he wasn't around her. Hitomi decided unconsciously. "I won't, I don't know why, but I feel dizzy all of a sudden." She confessed. 

"Maybe you should try to sleep. It's barely past sunrise. The healer will be here to see you later in the morning. Try to sleep." He said sweetly, and he tucked Hitomi under the silk sheets. 

"Thank you, no, please don't leave." She asked, and grabbed his hand, when Van tried to leave. _"Don't be stupid Hitomi, he's a king, you may be just a friend, but he can't stay with you forever, even though you're scared, you've got to face the unknown yourself."_ A voice inside her head told her. "Sorry about that, I know you have duties, I don't want to interfere." She said and a blush crept to her face. Throwing a shy look towards Van, she saw him standing there, with a warm smile on his face. 

"My duties aren't pressing. I'll stay if you want me to." He told her, and pulled up a chair. _"Hitomi, even though you don't remember anything, you just managed to do it again."_ Van thought, as he looked at the woman's big jade eyes. In them, along with confusion and fright, he saw a glimmer of light, and a glimmer of trust. It was later on, when Van realised that she had been looking at him with her naked soul. Everything that lay locked inside her mind had let loose when she looked at him. So did this mean…

"Please, I'm afraid." Hitomi admitted. 

"Afraid of what?" Van asked surprised. He never knew Hitomi to be afraid. 

"The dreams. I dream of all these things, and I don't know if they're real or not. However, they are mighty scary, and I don't like them. Please stay." She asked softly, with her eyes partially closed. 

"Of course I'll stay. As long as I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you Hitomi. Nothing." Van told her fiercely, while he caressed her hand softly. 

"I know. You're my guardian angel. You've always been." Hitomi slowly muttered. 

Van looked up in surprise, only to see that she had long fallen into an exhausted sleep, and her lips were slowly moving, muttering things from her past. A loving look swept past Van, as he sat there, watching her sleep, and vowing to never let anyone hurt her again. "I did it again, but this time, this time will be different." He muttered, as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

__

To really love a woman,

To understand her,

You've got to know her deep inside ...

Hear every thought,

See every dream,

And give her wings when she wants to fly.

Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms ...

You know you really love a woman

****

~~~~

A few hours later, Van walked out of Hitomi's room, trying to maintain a calm composure required of a monarch, but there was something light about the way he stepped, and everyone that passed him didn't fail to notice the sparkle in his eyes.

"Lord Van! There you are!" Merle exclaimed as she ran through the hall to catch up to Van. She had seen little of him in the past week, and wanted to get the chance to ask about Hitomi's progress. She finally caught up to him, and stopped to catch her breath. You could barely see the brave cat-woman's face through the mound of papers she was carrying. 

"Merle! Haven't seen much of you lately. How have you been?" Van asked, in a cheery voice. When Merle heard him, she tripped on her feet. _"Is this the Lord Van who's been a grouch the past three years?"_ she wondered. 

"Lord Van, what happened? It's not like you to be so happy." She bit back, sour that she almost spilled the contents of her cup. 

"Well, people change, times change. Why are you so sour?" he asked her, with a playful twinkle in his eye. 

"Because you have been in Hitomi's room for a week, the pleasure of doing the royal paperwork fell unto my shoulders. There's a mountain of papers waiting for me to read. And wipe that grin off your face, it's not funny." Merle said grouchily. In her heart she was happy to see Van so cheerful. It had been a long time since she had seen him even remotely happy. To make things even better, Merle heard a deep laugh echo through the halls. 

"Lord Van, you're laughing!" she screamed. 

"Yeah? So? Can't a person laugh?" Van asked utterly amused by Merle's sour face. 

"Oh Lord Van! I'm so happy!" she said, dropping all the papers and her cup on the floor. Everything spilled over, as Merle jumped in Van's arms. Van hugged her tightly, as he waited for Merle to finish her squealing. 

"This is our little secret ok?" Van asked with twinkling eyes. 

"Sure, oh Lord Van, I told you Hitomi would make everything all right. How is she?" Merle asked bending down to pick up the scattered papers. 

"Well Merle, I have another shock for you, but first I'll get the healer. You see, in her fall Hitomi…" Van began to help Merle to gather her papers. 

"Milord! There you are!" A high pitched voice called out. 

"Oh no…" Van groaned. In his happiness, he had forgotten all about Morgan. "Princess Morgan." Van said acknowledging her with a nod of his head. 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" she asked ignoring Merle completely. 

"Umm… Merle and I collided. I have to help her pick these up." Van said. He was happy that the immense stack of papers was impeding him from doing his duty as a fiancée. 

"Well, she can get a servant to help her. You're a king darling." She told him sweetly. 

"Um… why don't you go ahead? I fell responsible." Van said. 

"Ugh, you Fanelians, what is it with you and responsibility. You're royalty! Enjoy it! Anyhow, I'll see you at breakfast!" she said and stormed on her way.

"Witch…" Merle mumbled through clenched teeth. "One day, I'll make her my scratching post. Let's see how she likes it then." She said in a low menacing voice. 

To her surprise, Van didn't chastise her like so many times before. He only laughed and agreed.

"So what's the deal with Hitomi?" Merle aske.d 

"Well, she lost her memory, so we have to help her for a while. That's why I'm getting the healer after I help you." Van told her. 

"Oh god. That's terrible. We mustn't let Morgan near her!" Merle said. 

"I know, but we have to solve this one problem at a time. As for Hitomi, I'm glad. Maybe now I have a second chance." Van said slowly. 

"I'm sure you'll win her heart this time Lord Van." Merle said. 

They entered her office and dropped all the papers there, and after, Van left to find the doctor. 

****

~~~~

"Now, for operation get rid of evil witch." Merle said rubbing her hands together. A mischievous idea had sprung in her head. The cat slowly crept through the dark halls, heading towards the Law Room. There, the sacred scrolls containing the laws of Fanelia were located. Only the Magistrate could enter that room. Merle however, crept on the outside ledge of the castle, and slowly entered the room through it's open window. Once inside the small stuffy room, Merle lit a candle and brushed the dust off some old tomes. "Now, where is that stupid marriage scroll?" she asked, and let out a powerful sneeze. "You'd think that stupid Magistrate would brush his tomes once in a while." She said sourly. "Ah, there it is!" Merle commented and carelessly pulled out the scroll. However, a menacing rumble came from the scroll case, and soon, one after the other the scrolls fell on Merle, burying the cat-woman in paper. 

"What's that noise?" she heard a voice from outside. 

"Oh no!" Merle exclaimed, and dug herself deeper in the mound of scroll. 

The door slowly opened, and the sweet daylight poured in, revealing a tall stranger. 

"Tsk, tsk, Lady Merle, if you're caught in here, you'll be in big trouble." She heard the familiar voice. 

Merle jumped up from the scrolls. "Kael!" she exclaimed. "How on Gaea, did you get in here?" she asked. "And close that door!"

"With this!" Kael laughed and showed her a toothpick. 

"Close that door!" Merle said, and when he did, she continued. "I didn't know you were a thief!" she began ruefully. 

"I didn't know you were a burglar!" he retorted amused. 

"Well, this may be funny for you, but I'm trying to do a good deed!" she told him. 

"Does that mean going against the law?" he asked. 

"You're too smart for your own good." Merle mumbled. "How can I buy your silence?" she asked. 

"Well, it depends." Kael told her. 

"What do you want! I don't have much time! If you help me, I'll do anything!" she pleaded. 

"Even go out on a date with me, the day of the Summer Festival?" Kael asked with weird twinkling eyes.

"Even that, now I go on that date with you, and you keep quiet about this?" Merle asked just to be sure. Kael had proved to be a good and caring person, thus breaking Merle's assumption that he was a playboy. The amount of understanding and care he had exhibited on the day when Hitomi had fallen off the balcony had made Merle trust him. However, soon after that he had begun his training with Allen at the outpost on Fanelia's border, and Merle had seen nothing of him. Now however, he was here, and Merle didn't know why, but she was happy.

"Mum's the word." Kael assured her. "Now, just what are you doing excatly, my cat-burglar?" he asked her kindly.

Merle blinked in astonishment. _"Did he just call me **his** cat?"_ she thought surprised. "Well, we all know Hitomi right?" she began carefully. _"Why am I even telling him this. He'll think I'm crazy."_

"She's the girl that fell off the balcony right?" Kael asked. 

"She was _pushed_ off the balcony, but that doesn't matter. Well, anyhow, Lord Van's in love with her, and I'm positive she loves him back. However, since Van was a jerk the first time they met again in seven years, they got off on the wrong foot." Merle paused for a break, while Kael was looking at her with understanding eyes. 

"And let me guess, now that she's injured, Van realised that he still loves her, and it's Matchmaker Merle to the rescue." Kael chuckled softly. This young cat-woman had a golden soul indeed. From what he heard from Allen, she was head-over-heels in love with Van, but Van didn't return the feelings. And now, she wanted to see that everything was all right for the one whom she loved. _"That Van's a real idiot if he doesn't see what sort of wonderful woman he is." _Kael thought sourly. 

"It's worse than that. Lord Van told me that she's lost her memory, and since he's to be married to that witch in the fall, I decided to give them some time together. If all goes well, Hitomi will fall in love with Lord Van again, and he'll cancel his marriage to Morgan." Merle stated 

"So how does this have to do with the Magistrate's Office?" Kael asked, not understanding where she was going.

"Elementary, my dear Knight." Merle said in a oddly accented voice. "In order for Lord Van to work his charm, Morgan needs to go away. But she won't ever do that, since she's afraid that if she leaves, someone else will take her place, and she won't ever become queen. So, if there's a certain, law, keeping the queen away from the king..." Merle trailed on.

"Then Morgan will go away for that period of time, giving King Van the chance to repent for his past mistakes, and giving Hitomi a chance to fall in love with him, thus erasing Morgan out of the picture." Kael's face brightened in understanding. "Might I say Merle, I wouldn't want to be your enemy." Kael laughed at the sneakiness of the slender cat-woman.

"Then don't be. So will you help me add a small rule in the wedding scroll, and thus get rid of Morgan?" Merle asked. 

"Yes, but the price has changed. Since we could hang for what we're doing now, I'd like you to dine with me tonight, as well as go to the Summer Festival." Kael told her. 

"What? That wasn't what we agreed to. You'll pay for this Kael..." Merle threatened, faking anger. In fact, she was more than delighted to dine with the charming young knight. 

"Hey, if we die tomorrow, at least I want my date." Kael laughed. 

"Fine, but I get to pick the place." Merle stated 

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now do you have any way to make this work?" Kael asked. 

"Yes, here's what I want written. Now I need you to write it, since your writing is more masculine than mine, and it needs to look like the Magistrate's." Merle said and began to dictate. Kael sat down at the table and wrote the new rules, a grin crossing his features. 

****

~~~~

It was late in the afternoon, when Hitomi awoke from her refreshing slumber. She had found Van sitting by her beside, with a stack of papers in his hand, reading carefully, and correcting things, while cursing silently. She slowly shifted in her spot, not revealing to him that she was awake. Hitomi just liked to observe the handsome raven-haired man work. Her gaze slowly travelled past his strong arms, to his jaw and then to his face, examining every feature, and every crevice. She stopped her examination, when she reached his eyes. That was when Hitomi forgot her initial plan of observing him, and seeing if she remembered anything. Those eyes, they were so disturbing to her, because everytime Hitomi looked in them, she felt her stomach tighten with excitement and anticipation. Hitomi forgot to breathe, as she watched their chocolate velvet gaze dance on the paper. She continued to stare, careful not to make a sound. She would never want to disturb him. It was much too magical to watch him. It was like she could never get enough of Van. His smell, his look, his strong arms, they were all so intoxicating, and Hitomi just found herself swept off her feet when he was around. Even if he wouldn't say anything, much like now, she would still be transfigured by him. She continued to look at his eyes, and saw how his look travelled past the paper. It was like he was looking beyond it, and not paying attention at the words carefully scribbled there. For the second time since she'd met him, Hitomi saw the flame light in his eyes lit up, and how a smile crept up to his lips. Evidently he was thinking of something more appealing than the paperwork. Hitomi couldn't supress a giggle. _"He's so cute." _she thought. Determination set in her eyes, and her gaze travelled past his beautiful eyes, to his unruly black hair. Eventually, her eyes came back to his, and Hitomi continued to stare at them. She could see about fifty different emotions play behind those eyes, but only one that stood out and made them glow so mysteriously. The one associated with the same feeling she couldn't remember. 

"You know, all that paperwork's not going to get done if you just stare at it." Hitomi giggled and she sat up in bed.

Van immediately stopped looking at the papers, and with blushing cheeks answered. "I know, it's a pain in the butt, but necessary." _"My god, she's breathtaking. When did Hitomi get so beautiful? And how did she catch me exactly when I was thinking about her?" _

"I know that. Somehow I have this odd feeling that I had to do a lot of paperwork in the past too. That's why I feel repulsed when I look at the mound of paper you have." Hitomi laughed. 

"Yeah, I fell a little behind. But I'll catch up in a few nights." Van told her smiling too. It was so easy to smile when she threw him that angelic look. _"It's not like I'll be able to sleep anyhow..."_

"Oh my, is that because of me, I'm sorry. Van, you shouldn't have watched over me this whole week. I understand you're a king, and I'm sure you had more pressing matters that watch over me." Hitomi said, with regret in her eyes. 

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. I got rid of my pestering advisors for a week, and I thank you for that." he said and came to sit by her bed. 

"I remember reading some book about royal duties and everything. They sure didn't look appealing." Hitomi confessed. 

"How much can you remember?" Van asked her. 

"I can remember things from when I was little. Like I had a grandmother, and she gave me some odd cards once. And I can remember a few books I read, and that I worked in a big building on the Phantom Moon. But I can't remember people. I get these flashes, but they're very disorganised, so basically nothing. I know I was a good student, in school. But something happened, and then I was upset, and I became an even better student. Nothing much." Hitomi said after a long pause. She looked at Van with a helpless look. 

"Don't worry. The doctor visited you before, and he said that you've got a swelling on the back of your head, but once it passes, you're gonna feel better, and you're prone to get your memory anytime. But you shouldn't try to remember it will come to you naturally. Until the swelling passes, you're gonna have some headaches." Van told her softly. 

"Phew," Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to go through life forever not remembering. But this is good." she smiled at Van and Van smiled back. "I'm glad I have such caring friends like you." Hitomi told him. 

Van blushed, and reached by her bedstand. "Here, the doctor gave you those for headaches. And I'm not your only caring friend Hitomi. You've got a whole bunch of them." he told her. 

"I haven't met them yet, but I'm sure I'll like you the best." Hitomi said, and took the bottle. On it, there were a few scribbled words. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed. 

Van was blushing a deep shade of red, and didn't notice the big tears building up in Hitomi's eyes. Only when she stiffled a cry, he woke up, from his day dreaming. "Hitomi, what's wrong?" He asked, hugging her tenderly. 

"I'm so helpless. Van, I can't even read anymore." Hitomi sobbed in his shirt. She inhaled the field smell Van was giving off, and suddenly, she didn't feel so depressed. Just being close to him gave Hitomi confidence. 

"I didn't realise. I'm sorry I gave you that bottle so soon. Hitomi, it's my fault." Van said, feeling guilty for her newfound pain. 

"It's all right, don't feel bad, I had to find out sooner or later right? Now that I know, I can start re-learning everything faster." Hitomi said, and looked at him, with her jade eyes. All Van wanted to do, was to grab her on the spot, kiss her tenderly, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. However, he knew that was not the way to act. If he wanted to win Hitomi back, he would have to proceed carefully, and he would have to take in mind that she was a strong-willed capable woman. Even now, with her lost memory, she still exhibited traces of her old character. All he did, was just to hug her tightly. 

"I promise you, as soon as the doctor says you're all right, I'll get you a tutor, and you can begin the journey to recovery." Van said, with his jaw clenched. 

"Tomorrow?" Hitomi asked hopefully. 

"As soon as the doctor gives you a go." Van said, and caressed her sandy locks of shoulder lenght hair. 

"Tomorrow." Hitomi said stubbornly. 

"It's almost dinner time, and everyone's excited to see you again. Don't worry, we're going to take it slow. I'll send in Merle to help you dress, and then we can go to dinner." Van told her. 

"Did I know her?" Hitomi asked. 

"Yes, now don't be scared. Merle's a cat-person. Here on Gaea, we have that. She's very friendly, and you two got along great. She's very anxious to see you. Don't be scared ok?" Van told her, and placed a kiss on her head. 

"Ok, send her in." Hitomi agreed. 

Van slowly exited the room, and Hitomi sat on her bed expectantly. Soon after, the door opened, revealing a tall slender cat, in an orange dress. Quickly, Hitomi got a flash of a younger girl, clinging to Van, and calling him Lord Van. She guess that that was Merle. 

"Hello Hitomi, how are you doing?" the cat-woman asked in a melodic voice. 

"Merle right?" Hitomi asked. 

"Yeah, I'm a cat-woman, and I'm gonna help you get to dinner ok? They told me you won't remember me, and I'm sorry, but this is for when you get your memory back." Merle ran up to Hitomi, and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried you were never going to wake up. Gosh Hitomi, I'm so glad you're all right, I'm never letting you out of my sight. I saw you get pushed, and I was so scared." Merle said all that in a mouthfull. When she let go of Hitomi, there were tears in her eyes. 

Hitomi looked at Merle, and immediately trusted the cat. She seemed a high spirited friendly person. And the fact that there were tears in her eyes told Hitomi that Merle had cared for her former self. "I hope we'll be as good friends as we once were Merle. I'm just so unhappy that I can't remember you." Hitomi said frustrated. 

"It's ok. Come on, let's get you all set for dinner."

****

~~~~

Dinner was a small gathering of about five people, including Hitomi's doctor. Allen wasn't there, since King Aston had sent him on a mission to some far-away country. (King Aston was acting as regent until Dryden and Millerna got back from their honey moon) However, Hitomi got to meet Celena, and a few of Van's closest advisors and friends. They were all very friendly towards her, but Hitomi couldn't help but think that all eyes were on her. She thought it peculiar that Van had no dinner date. From what she remembered, royalty usually got married at Van's age. Hitomi didn't want to be impolite, but she had to know how old she was, and when Van told her she was twenty-two. Hitomi asked how he knew, if time was measured different on the Phantom Moon. Van told her that she had once told him they were of the same age. So that meant he was twenty-two also… _"Why do my thoughts circle around him so much?"_ Hitomi wondered. _"After all, he did say we were friends. I don't think friends think so much of each other. Or do they? Maybe I should ask. But not Van. Merle will tell me. But Merle isn't here. She on that date with the Kael person. Well, look, that man with the warty nose is looking at me again. That witch doctor makes me queasy whenever I look at him. I wish dinner would end."_ Hitomi thought impatiently. Lucky for her, it was like her prayers were answered, because Van called off dinner. It was then, as she rose from her seat, that Hitomi realised she had been sitting on his right, a spot usually reserved for the Queen, or the King's date. 

"What are we doing now?" Hitomi asked, looking at Van with expectant eyes. 

"Well, what do you want to do? They're retiring to the library to discuss boring issues, and some to read, you know elementary things." Van said carelessly, a smile decorating his face. 

"I can't go there…" Hitomi trailed off, as a shadow of sadness crossed her face. 

"Well, would you like to go to the garden? It's quite beautiful in the night." Van suggested. 

"Yeah, I would like that. Somehow, I have a feeling I liked flowers." Hitomi said. 

"Yes you did, but didn't you listen to a word I said? Stop being so worried about who you were, and just try to live your life as it comes. The accident wasn't your fault, and your memory will be back soon. Just enjoy yourself." Van whispered. 

Hitomi smiled at him and nodded in agreement. Whoever she was before would probably surface in her. Meanwhile, she should just concentrate on the present. The past couldn't be changed. By this time, Van had led her out of the castle and into the garden. The air was quite chilly, and dark clouds roamed the skies, but the two of them saw nothing of that sort. All Van could do was look at Hitomi, and admire her slender beauty as the moon brushed past her. 

"The heart never truly forgets…" Hitomi whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence that engulfed the garden. "It's beautiful Van." She breathed. 

"I'm glad you like it. If we go further into the garden, we can see the more exotic flowers. Are you sure you're up to the walk?" Van asked, conscious that Hitomi was still tired. 

"Yeah, can we go? Please?" Hitomi begged. 

"Sure, right this way!" Van said courteously. Hitomi wrapped her small hand against his open arm, and both of them walked through the garden. "We could go further, but I think we'll stop here for tonight. It's pretty late, and a little chilly, and I don't want you getting a cold." Van told Hitomi, as they sat by a natural pond. _"I don't want to scare you Hitomi, and I really don't think I'd resist the impulse of kissing you if we go further."_ Van thought, and blushed deeply. "_What's wrong with me? I hated her a week ago."_ He thought surprised at his attitude. 

"It's all right. I am a little tired." Hitomi smiled at him, and sat down by the pond. _"That wasn't his real reason."_

"Hitomi, I have something to give you." Van said, and reached behind his neck, to open the lock of the pink tear-shaped pendant. "Here, for you." He said quietly, and placed the stone in her hand. 

"Van, it's beautiful, but I can't have it. It's your." Hitomi said handing back the stone. 

"No, please have it. I would be very honoured if you had it. Here, let me put it behind your neck." Van said, and motioned Hitomi to turn around, while he put the pendant on her. "It goes perfectly with you." He told her, looking at her lovingly. 

"Does it have any special meaning?" Hitomi asked. _"He's obviously very fond of this necklace. I wonder why, it looks familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it…"_

"Yes, yes it does. But I won't tell you it now." He said, and hugged Hitomi from behind. 

"Later?" Hitomi asked turning around and looking into his eyes. 

Van looked down at her, his eyes flaming up from the intense feelings lurking behind them. "Later." He said and kissed her nose briefly. 

Hitomi didn't say anything, but blushed in the light of yonder moon. There was something about the way Van was holding her that told her he was treating her like more than a friend. Much, much more. But drowsiness was setting in on Hitomi, and with all the excitement the day, she sat down on the grass, snuggling closer to Van for warmth. She didn't get a chance to finish her thoughts. "Can we stay here a little longer? I love it here." She said, through closed eyes. 

"Sure, whatever you wish." He whispered softly in her ear, as his arm drew her closer to him. 

After Hitomi was thoroughly asleep, Van picked her up, and careful not to wake her up, he carried her to the castle. Once in her room, Van tucked her in bed, and kissed her forehead gently. 

"Oh Van, don't go, please, I, I…" he didn't get a chance to hear more, since the rest of the words were muddled. He blushed, and stroked her cheek gently. "I'll be back." He whispered and closed the door softly. 

"Now, to find Merle and see to where my ex-fiancée left off in such a hurry earlier this afternoon." Van said. He threw a last loving glance at Hitomi's door, and then moved on, humming a happy tune. 

A/N: I hope you like it, lol I know it's VERY long, but I wanted to put in some fluff… heheh, oh well, I hope you like it. Darn! i forgot to put a real author's note here. OOOOPPPS! lol, eh, ok, so for FUTURE readers..... it was Phantom Angel's chapter. Doncha guys recognize my writing style? i'm really in trouble, i dunt seem to be able to write small chapters ne more!! wooops! eh, what Merle put in those scrolls was really funnie! eh, you guys should see chapter 6. more merle/kael fluff. hehehe, yes, so, do u like what we did with poor brainless Hitomi????? do u? do u???oooo, and thankies for all the wonderful reviews. you made us all feel like writing this even more!!!!


	6. Nighttime Romance

Chapter 6, Nighttime Romance. 

            Merle walked with Kael, side by side through the gardens and under the moonlight and the starry sky.   She would have liked to hold his hand or maybe have his arm around her shoulders, but she was too nervous to ask him or to make the first move.   

Merle had asked Van if she could use his private dinning hall for the night, it is meant only for the King and queen on special occasions, but she thought that it would be a good idea to use it, after all she is the adopted sister of the King _and_ did owe Kael a meal.   

            After the amazing meal, curtsy of Lord Van, they went out for a walk in the royal gardens to watch the sunset and the stars and moons appear.   

            "Thank you for the dinner Kael."   Merle said shyly.    

            "Why are you thanking me?  It was you who set it up with King Van, I should be thanking you."   He chuckled.    "I haven't had much time to have a meal like that, while Allen's training me. "  

"Oh, well I'm glad that I could give you a meal like that.   So is the deal done? No more dinners? No more walks?" Merle asked, hoping that there _would_ be more late night walks, and more evening meals.   

"Of course not! There are going to be more walk and dinners and other things too, if you want to, that is."   Kael said temptingly.     

"Okay, how about another walk tomorrow for lunch."   Merle asked, really excited.   

"I can't do that, I have to do my rounds, but I would love to go for another dinner, and another walk."  

"Okay I would really like that."   Merle paused, afraid to ask a question that has been on her mind all day.  "When do you have to go back to Asturia?"

Kael sighed. "I'm not sure, it depends when Allen will call me back.   I'm sorry, I really have no clue."  

"That's fine."  Merle answered cheerfully, but really feeling mad at the fact that he is going to leave soon.   She did not want him to leave at all.   He was always so nice and kind to her.  Never did he treat her as if she is a beast and that does not deserve to be here.   He was so friendly; she could almost believe that she liked him _more_ than a friend usually would have.   He certainly was handsome, and he had the deepest of blue eyes that you could lose yourself in, just looking in them and feeling very safe…

"Merle, you've not only gone very quiet, but you're also blushing.  What are you thinking about?" he teased her.   

"Umm nothing too important." Came the quick reply.   

"For some reason, I don't believe you, but I'm going to let it pass because you have very sharp claws and I bet that they really hurt, and I'm not will very willing to put my money on that sort of bet."  He said holding up his hands in defeat.   

Merle examined her hands, when she extended her claws she held them up to show him.    "You're right, they are very sharp."  She said; Kael had slowly moved closer to Merle.   

Very carefully, he retched out, took her paw, and looked at it.  He rubbed his hand over her soft furry hand.  Merle looked up at his face, very surprised by the gentle gesture.  The small shocks of electricity that was running up to her heart when he stroked her hand, startling her.   

"Kael…" She said her eyes wide and her checks red.   

"They're very soft and warm.  They're extremely beautiful."   Kael could not make eye contact with Merle because he was also blushing.   

"Ummm… thank you."   Merle could not stop looking at his face, waiting to see his deep gorgeous eyes.     When he finally looked up, their eyes connected.  Merle only got redder but was thankful that her fur hid most of her blush.  Merle thought that she could see everything in his soul through his eyes.  She could not free her gaze from his, she thought that he had said something but she did not really acknowledge it.   

"Merle?  I think that we should be getting back inside the castle now.  It is getting cold.   "   He said while he still held her hand.   

            "Oh right."   Merle did not really want to go inside just yet, but she did not mind that he was still holding her hand.   

            "Where do you want to go tomorrow night?" Kael asked.   

            "What?" Merle was not listening very well, because she was daydreaming about him.   

            "For dinner."   They were slowly approaching the castle and Kael wanted to make sure that there would be another night like this or better.   

            "I don't know, I guess I could get one of the chef to pack us a meal and we could go out."  

            "That's sound great, but I don't know Fanelia very well, so you'll have to pick the spot."  

            "Okay, I think I know the perfect spot.  I'll meet you an east gates tomorrow eve at 6 o'clock "  

            "Okay."  They walked inside the castle only to be stopped a page.   

            "Lady Merle, Lord Kael.  King Van has called a meeting about the Lady's Hitomi's accident. He has asked that all captains go there, and has made a request that Lord Kael also attend."  

            "Okay, I'll just escort lady Merle to her room, then I'll be right there."  

            "King Van says to come right away."  The page said nervously.   

            Before Kael could answer, Merle spoke "It's okay, I can go back to my room.  I'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

            "Oh, so I get no say in this?" 

"Nope." Merle laughed and hurried off.

"Bye?" Kael said, a little confused as to what had just happened.  He raked a hand through his hair. "Women…Cat-Women." He shook his head and followed the page into the meeting room.

~*~*~*~*~

            Merle walked down the hall, her tail swaying back and forth, thinking about the wonderful night she just had and about tomorrow night. Suddenly something tugged on her tail.

Merle turned around ready to defend herself, but saw that it was Van.  Somehow, she had not smelt or heard him at all.

            "Hang on you little cat-woman."  Van said giving her tail another very small tug so as not to hurt her.   

"How exactly did _you_ get Morgan away from the castle in such a rush?  _And_ she didn't even tell me why."

"What ever do you mean Lord Van?"  Merle asked deviously.   

"Hmmm, I wonder.  How did you get her to leave, without so much as packing a bag?  She is too vain not to pack a bag, unless that is if it is and emergency.  I know that she would have told me, or at least I would have been informed if a member of her family had passed away.    However, I have not."  Van looked at her intensely.   

"Lord Van, I think that I hear Hitomi calling.  You should go and see her."   Merle said, trying to get his mind on anything but what she did.   

"I don't think so.  I would have known if Hitomi called out.  Merle…somebody told me that you were planning something."  Van looked right at her, not letting go of her tail so that she couldn't turn and run.   

"What?!? I cannot believe him!  He promised that he would keep quiet about finding me in the Magistrate's Office!  I can't believe him!"  Merle huffed.   

"Merle what were you doing in the Magistrate's Office?  You know that you are not allowed in there.  I barely allowed in there.  And who is '_him'_?"

"What do you mean who's him? Didn't Kael tell you what I did?"

"No."  Van said letting go of her tail.

"Then… he didn't really tell you anything?  You mean that _nobody_ told you anything?" Merle whined.   

"No!  Now you just told me what happened. Thank you very much Merle." Van laughed at Merle's mistake.   

"Lord Van!!!  No fair!! Your not allowed to do that to me!"

Van ignored her whining. "Now tell me what you did to get her to leave, or I'll go and ask your accomplice.  He'll have to tell me."  

"What do I get in return?" 

"I'll have to torture you until you give in."  

"You wouldn't dare!" she accused; Merle still was not sure if he would revert into his old mean self.   

"Seriously Merle, I'll do it!" Van asked his eyes getting dark.   

"But lord Van! Please don't! People will know!" Merle cried.   

"It's final, Merle! No shopping for a month until you tell me."  

"I can't wear what I wore a month ago!  Anyways why does it matter to you? She's gone for a month and you can be with Hitomi! You won't have to deal with her for a month! Why should you care where she is!"

"Merle she's my fiancée!  I have to care where she is! Merle, I'm just trying to help Hitomi get better, that's the only reason!"

"You keep telling yourself that then!" Merle yelled angrily and ran off.   

Van stood there stunned, never had Merle yelled at him before.  "Merle can't know what I'm feeling and I'm not just telling myself that.  Morgan's the only one for me…right?  She the only one for me… she has to be, she'd never leave me…right?" Van said.  His statement was getting weaker and weaker every time he said it.   

~*~*~*~*~

Kael looked up when the doors opened and King Van walked through.  He looked confused and as if he had just been scolded by his mother or father for doing something bad. 

"Lord Van, we would like to begin the meeting."

"Ya sure, whatever." Van said absentmindedly.

His advisors, Generals and servants stared at him in utter belief.   It was so unlike the King to be so un-formal, that they did not move because of shock.

"My Lord Van, are you alright?"

"Yes that's fine. I'll sign it later." Van said still not listening.

"Lord Van please, snap out of it!" One of his advisors yelled at him.

"What?" Van's head moved up.  "What? Pardon, what did you say?"

"Are you unwell you majesty?" They asked in concern.

"What, of course not, I'm perfectly fine. Let us begin the meeting."

"Of course you majesty.   I would like to being with the paper work that you haven't done yet, and it was left up to Lady Merle to do it, and she is not qualified to do it."

"I was busy taking care of Hitomi.  Merle wanted to help me so she took the responsibility; furthermore I will have that paper work done soon, don't worry."

"Yes sire, but it is vitally important that those papers area done as soon as possible.  Another subject that has arisen lately, is that you have taken on caring for Hitomi-"

"Lady Hitomi." Van said correcting them.

"Umm yes, Lady Hitomi.  That could have been done by one of the_ many_ servants here.  It's up to the King of a country to take care of it's people, not a single _Lady_."

"I will do as I see fit.  I will still be caring for Hitomi's health until she is able to.  It is none of your business to what I do in my time.  A matter that I would like to address is the matter of who was it that pushed her off. And why?"

"Milord, are you sure that she didn't jump herself.  I know that you were once infatuated with her and she was with you, are you sure that she didn't jump because of jealousy?"

_I wasn't infatuated with her, I lo…_

Van shook his head, to put his thoughts in order. "No, I know that she would have done that, she valued life too much to take her own in such a careless way.  She's too smart for that."

"Well then hasn't she told you who push her off? I'm sure someone would remember an event like that." They jested.

"She doesn't remember, at all." Van snapped.  "She has lost her memory in the fall, she can't even remember who she is, or where she's from." _Or who I am…_

"My Lord didn't Lady Merle say that it was Lady Celena who pushed her off?" Kael finally spoke up.

"Yes, but I really don't think that Lady Celena could have done that. They were too close of friends. It could be someone who was trying to frame Lady Celena.  Hitomi would have put up some sort of fight with the enemy.  I would like guards to watch over lady Celena; don't bother her, just watch her."

"What would you like us to do about it?  It's over with, it's done.  I don't think that the person who pushed Lady Hitomi off would come back now that we know and are expecting it, it would mean death for whoever did this."

"We are not going to lower the guards or our defenses until we have found out what's going on.  I will not risk losing her. Or anyone else."

"Lord Van theirs is one last thing that I would like to ask you about… where is your fiancée, Lady Morgan? She was here one day and gone the next.  Do you know what happened to her?" They asked, entirely befuddled.

"No, but I'm sure there are people who could tell me where she went.  I hear that she is healthy and fine and will be returning soon."  Van starred at Kael intensely. 

Kael immediately looked away, he knew that he was in trouble now.  That would mean death if the King knew that it was he who did it.

"The meeting is adjourned."  All the people that sat around the table stood up and left.  Van didn't move.  "Sir Kael, I would like to speak to you for a minute."

"Yes sir."  They waited until there was quiet in the room.  The glow of the candle's that littered the room, rippled through the room.

"Sir Kael, you are training under Sir Allen, to become a knight, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Kael stood with a blank expression on his face.

"You also know Lady Merle, my adopted sister, am I correct?" he asked with a stone face.

"Yes sir."

"Do you know why my fiancée left?"

"No sir."

"Are you lying?" Van looked at him.  His voice didn't waver a bit.  Kael knew that this was it.

Kael hesitated. "Yes sir."

"Did you plan this with Lady Merle." He asked meaningfully. 

"No sir, she has nothing to do with this.  She knows nothing about this. Sir."

"Don't try to protect her, I know fully what she's capable of and I also know that she probably got you into this before you even knew what was going on. Am I right?"

"No sir, she has nothing to do with this."

"You know that I could have you hung for this; lying to the King, and plotting against my future wife.  I would make it a public event.  I don't think that anyone has ever been caught with high treason, it would be a first in Fanelia."

All the blood drained out of Kael's face.  He knew that one day he would have had to die, but not so brutally and so young. "Yes sir."

"Guards!" Van called. "Please have Lady Merle brought to this room immediately."

"Sir, I promise that Lady Merle has nothing to do with this, she's totally innocent I had planned it all.  Please don't kill her."

"Do you think that I would kill my own sister?  What would Fanelia think of me then?  A cruel and heartless King.  I can't have that."

Kael was getting weaker and weaker.  He couldn't stand this; it was slow and torturous way for a King to plan his death, with him standing right in front of him.  He couldn't believe that he would never see Merle until after tomorrow, when he'd most likely be hung.

The doors opened once again, revealing Merle.  Merle casually walked up to them and waited for someone to talk.  When she looked over to Kael, she saw what looked like a frightened boy, with a colorless face; he almost looked like death.

"Yes Lord Van?" She asked nervously.

"I would like some answers.  Now."

"My lord, she knows nothing about this." Kael pleaded.

"Please be quiet.  Merle I know that your hiding something.  I also think that you some how have tricked Sir Kael, here in to this.  He's very protective of you. He says that you know nothing about this.  I know that that's not true.  So, what's it going to be Merle?  Telling me the truth or the fate that I have chosen for Sir Kael?"

"What fate would that be?" Merle was still uncertain of Van's true intentions.

"Well, I thought that we could hang him tomorrow.  Outside in the courtyard, it would be public. I think that it would be fun." Merle saw the glint in his eyes, but Kael didn't.  Kael was so pale that Merle that he might pass out soon.

"Are you going to invite Princess Millerna, King Dryden and Allen?  How about Prince Chid, do you think that he would like to watch?" Merle asked, enormously happy

Kael could believe this. Merle was also plotting his death. "Oh dear lord.  I can't believe that I'm going to die tomorrow."  He said very shocked.

Van and Merle ignored him.  "Well I think that you're right Merle, but I also think that we should invite all the other monarchs too from this side of Gaea.  Do you think that we might even have enough time to plan another ball?  I am sure that everyone would love another ball after the hanging; it would be a great celebration."

"Lord Van, do you think that there would be enough time though?  I wonder how long it would take to build a hanging plank.  I mean we could do it from a tree, if time is really pressed. Oh, can I have some money to buy a new dress? Pretty please Lord Van."

Van couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing, soon after Merle joined him.  They could stop laughing for what it seamed like hours.  By the time, Kael had a chance to speak, Merle was rolling on the floor, and Lord Van was laughing hysterically in his royal chair.

"You people are sick!  You talk about my death as if I'm not here! I'm going to die and you people are making it an event! AND ARE LAUGHING ABOUT IT!!!!!!"

"You win Merle I could hold it in, you've always won at that game!"

"Lord Van I haven't played that game with you in such along time."

"Game?  You people area crazy!"

"I'm really sorry about that Kael, I just needed a good laugh. You should have seen the look on your face!"  Van said still laughing.

"Kael, Lord Van and I used to do this sort of games to other really annoying monarchs.  We mainly did it to scare them, since everybody already thinks that Fanelia is crazy, with its dragons, we just like having fun.  Please, I'm really sorry, but it was really funny." Merle took his hand and patted it slightly. Kael looked down at her.  He was embarrassed. His dignity was crushed.

"Now seriously Merle, what did you two do to get _Lady_ Morgan to leave.  I really would like to know.  And don't worry, I won't hang anybody tomorrow." Van chuckled.

"We made it a law that the beseeched had to stay away from each other for two and a half months month's in order to demonstrate fidelity. In addition, since you are the King of Fanelia, you had to stay here and do your duties.  So she left, I am not very sure as to where she went but I think that I heard that she would leave to go to Solaria.  I hope your not mad Lord Van." Merle looked at Kael.  He has not moved or said a word since he found out that they were just playing a game.  He appeared to be angry. Really angry.

"Well, you know that you probably shouldn't have done this, but it's done now so I guess that I'll wait the two and a half month's."

"Do you mind if I go back to bed now, your guards woke me up and I'm very tired."

"Good night Merle.  Thank you." Van smiled at her.  "I assume that you must also be tired sir Kael."

"No not really. Your majesty."

"Please jus call me Van.  I'm truly sorry for that joke, I hope that your not terrible made at Merle.  She just played along."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I can see that your mad, I don't mind if it's at me, but please don't be mad at Merle.  She would be sad, and I don't want her to be sad."

"I really don't understand her. I would like to but, she's just really bizarre. But then again she's a female."

"If you hurry I'm sure that you could still walked her to her room."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Kael, my name is Van."

"Yes sir."

"They never learn." He mumbled to himself.

Kael quickly left, trying to chase after Merle. Van pick up more of his papers that he had to do and left for Hitomi's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Hitomi opened her eyes, the moonlight poured through her balcony window.    A dull warm breeze had awoken her from her sleep. The air was damp with warm dew.     

 When she turned her head towards the window, her eyes opened further when she saw the most majestic sight; a silhouette of an angel.   Her guardian angel.   A tall man stood with wings spread out to the heavens.   His back was turned on Hitomi, but she could still feel how he felt; sad.   

_The two moons hung in the star scattered sky beyond the angel.   This angel looked wishful, and longing; he looked up to the moons for the longest time.   It seam as if he stood there a lot in his past, waiting for something to happen.   Now he just stood there.   _

_Hitomi was content just watching him.  She felt as if nothing could ever harm her with this man near by.   She closed her eyes and drank in the sounds of the night, with the warm air that wrapped around her like a blanket._

_She heard footsteps that were coming towards her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the most amazing sight to behold; the man with the angle like wings looked deep into her eyes with his dark chocolate eyes.  The look was a look of love._

_He offered his hand to her. She slowly reached out towards the extended hand and took it.  His hands were warm, large and she felt so alive; he brought her in closer into himself.   He put her arms around his neck and her head against his chest; he put his own arms around her waist and rested his head upon hers.  His wings gently flared out and stretched.  They were magnificent.  She unlocked one of her arms from his neck and carefully brushed the soft pure feathers._

_She felt him shiver; she retracted her hand and moved her head to look at him once again._

_He smelt like firewood and an open grassy field.  It was calming and relaxing. She felt so utterly comfortably in his strong arms.  He had the most brilliant smile.  It sent shocks of electricity through her body when she looked at him. She smiled back and snuggled closer to his loving body.  She couldn't remember ever being happier in her life._

_"Hitomi, I love you." The angel said.  He tenderly gathered her closer and then he enfolded them in his massive wings._

_She closed her eyes and drank in the night, the sight, sounds, smells, and the feelings.  She did not want to move, she just wanted to stand there together for eternity._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi woke up to a sharp cold breeze. She could hear the dying sound of the fire slowly going out. It was still dark out, and once again, Hitomi seemed to not remember anything, she felt so lost, unlike the dream that she just had.

Hitomi looked over to the small couch, that would hardly fit her, but there was a man there, staring right back at her.

"Hitomi? Are you okay?"

"Van, I… its sort of cold in here."

"Oh sorry, I'll put in another log and I'll close the windows." Van rose to see to the fire and windows, then sat down again, looking at her.

"Are you sure that your okay?  You look flushed."

"No, I'm okay, I just had a dream. Really, I am fine. Ummm… what are you doing here?  I thought that you might sleep in your own room."

"I can if you want me to." He asked slowly.

"No, please don't.  I feel very safe with you around.  It's just that you look very uncomfortable on the couch."

"It's better than the chair.  It does not matter very much; I am fine.  How does your head feel?"

"I only have a small headache right now, it doesn't even hurt.  It's still really cold in here."

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Van got up and walked over to the main door, and opened it and quietly spoke with the guard that was posted outside her door.  After the door shut, Van came back.

"He should be right back." Van said.  It didn't make very much sense since she didn't know what he was doing.

There was a knock at the door, Van quickly got up and got he door.  He walked back towards Hitomi, carrying something extremely large.

Hitomi saw that it was a beautiful quilt it looked so breathtaking.  He draped it over her other quilts.  The design on it looked as if it was a story.

"Thank you Van.  I already feel warmer." Van stood by her bedside for couple of seconds, then he spoke,

"It was my mother's favorite quilt.  It has been passed down from generation to generation. It tells the story of how the Fanelian's came to be.  It's a really long and interesting story, maybe when we're both not so tired, I'll tell it to you."

"That would be wonderful, Van, and thank you so much."

"Anything you want Hitomi, please just ask."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well this is Chapter 6! I hope you people like it! Oki Miya. ^_^ 


End file.
